


Modern Times

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: A/U. Inuyasha and his friend find out what it's like to live Kagome's time.Kagome and her best friend Asuna Minamino live together in a two bedroom house. They went to medical school together and supported each through every hard ship possible. Asuna starts to melt Sesshomaru's cold heart, will it be enough when she tells him her big news?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is A/U. Inuyasha and his friends find out what it's like to live in Kagome's time. With all the different sights and smells.
> 
> Asuna Minamino is Kagome's best friend since childhood. They live in a two bedroom house. They have supported each other through all their hard times. The girls have a bond like no other.
> 
> How is Sesshomaru going to react to Asuna's news that she has for him? Is this new enough for him to become a brand new demon?

This is a story of Inuyasha and his friends in Modern Time.

A time where humans and demons, including half demons live together in peace, well as peaceful as it can be with a self absorbed demon and a cocky half demon.

Inuyasha and his friends learn what it's like to be in Kagome's time.

Who is Inuyasha going to pick? Kikyo? Or Kagome?

This is a AU  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha and his friends fell asleep after a long day of fighting demons and were close to destroying Naraku.

Kagome curled up with her head on Inuyasha's chest and fell asleep.

As they all one by one fell asleep they were all woven into the same dream world.

Even the mighty Sesshomaru.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome was out of school and a nurse living with her best friend Asuna Minamino.

Asuna is a Ultrasound Tech who loves her job. She is secretly jealous of those who are expecting. The hardest part of her job is when the patient comes in for an ultra sound, but she cannot see or hear the heartbeat of the baby. She cries along side her patients, she tells them she's sorry and hopes one day they get what they want.

She is loved and respected by her patients and fellow hospital staff.

Inuyasha is a ER doctor.

Kagome is a Labor and Delivery nurse.

Kaede is head of the OB/GYN.

Sesshomaru is a general surgeon.

Naraku is Chief of Medical (head of the hospital)

Kikyo is a pharmacist

Miroku is in the IT department for when Inuyasha breaks the equipment

Sango is a Lab Tech.

Last but not least is Rin, she is training to be a CNA.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Asuna and Sesshomaru had been dating over a year now and within that year she had not gotten pregnant, Sesshomaru had made sure they were very careful in not getting pregnant. 

One night during their sexy time was all it took for her to get pregnant, the condom broke, neither noticed that night until a few days later when her period failed to show.

Asuna had gotten a pregnancy test right after work and took it the following morning. "Oh no..." she told herself as she snapped a picture of the test. "He's going to be pissed"

She went downstairs and saw her roommate. "Hey Kags, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she said.

"I'm pregnant" Asuna told her.

"Congrats? Does Sesshomaru know? How are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"I don't know how to tell him but no, he doesn't know, but he's going to kill me either way, he doesn't want kids, I know that, I think the condom broke...what do I do?" Asuna asked near tears.

"Well, if he really loves you, he'll understand...but I know he doesn't want kids" she said. "Are you going to call him or text him?" she asked.

"Call I think, if he's got questions he can come talk to me at work. I'm not giving this baby up"

"I know you won't, this is your baby" Kagome told her

Asuna texted him. "I'm pregnant" 

She waited for his text back, she knew he was in surgery.

When he came out of surgery he went to his office to relax and checked his phone. When he looked at it. The words. "I'm pregnant" came across.

"What could she need to talk about' He thought to himself. "What is it that you want to talk about?" He replied.

She jumped when her phone went off. "I'm so scared Kags" she said.

Kagome walked over to her. "I'm right here. Or do you want to tell him in person?"

"I just texted him and told him, I need to talk to him, in person" she said.

"I'll talk to you when I get there" she told him.

"Fine" he responded.

He was thinking she was lying and trying to figure out who else she mated with. Because surely it wasn't the mighty Sesshomaru's child she was carrying. She knew his feelings on the matter. So there was no possible way, the baby was his.

'What IF this is my child? Then what?' he asked himself.

It played in his mind, he needed to talk to her quickly. He needed to know this was a lie, and if she is telling the truth, then what is he to do?


	2. Talking and...marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna is worried about what Sesshomaru will say, will it end up in him proposing? Or will they break up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Noelle Dolde and Claire Savitts for do this with me

Kagome gave Asuna some food to take to work with her so she didn't have to eat the hospital food.

"Are you ever going to let me cook again?" she asked.

"Nope, not since we had to call the fire department on you the last time" she teased.

"I'm not that bad Kags, really" she said.

"Yeah...I'll start teaching you so you don't burn down the house"

"Thanks, maybe when I get better at cooking I'll cook you a meal that you can be proud of" she said laughing.

Kagome laughed as well. "Okay go to work, I'll be there soon, you have to talk to Sesshomaru anyways"

"I'm so nervous..." she told her.

"You'll be alright, text me" she told her hugging her.

Asuna nodded and left with her lunch.

'Please don't be angry' she thought to herself knowing he would be beyond pissed with her.

When she arrived she put her food in the fridge and headed to her office

He knocked and waited to be invited in.

She turned and looked at him as he closed the door.

"Don't say anything Asuna" he said.

She nodded.

"I'm not happy about this, I had time to think while you were on your way here" he said.

She looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

He took a deep breathe. "I'm not happy about you being pregnant, but...you are the one I chose to be with, everyone here knows it. I will be a man about it and help you raise it...BUT if it is a boy, I would like to honor Father by naming him Inu no Tashio, deal?" he asked.

She was waiting for permission to speak.

"Go ahead" he said.

"Thank you" she said. "I know you're not happy with it, but it is what it is...WE are going to be parents, I'm sorry your dad wasn't there for you a lot, but I want you there for ours and yes we can name him that if it is a him, maybe we can name the baby after your mom if it is a girl, is that alright? And if we have twins we can name them both after your parents, if that is your wish" 

"That would be fine" he said. "I'm sorry I was upset, I have never mated with anyone before, you are my first, and last..." he said. "Close your eyes"

She gave him a weird look but did as she was told.

He took a ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Asuna, would you do this Sesshomaru a favor and become his wife?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the ring. "Yes! Oh Yes I will marry you Sesshomaru" she said hugging him and cried.

He slipped a ring on her finger. "I love you Asuna" he said

"I love you too Sesshomaru" she said looking at the ring. "Thank you, thank you for not giving up on me" she told him.

He nodded and helped her up. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you, ever" he told her hugging her.

She hugged him back. "You won't" she promised


	3. helping a girl and strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna helps a teenager girl from being raped more and she finds out strawberries make her sick

Asuna took a picture of her ring and sent it to Kagome. "He asked me to marry him and I said yes!!" she said happily.

She kissed him and shooed him out as she was getting ready for patients.

Before the first one came in Kagome texted back. "Congrats sis" she said sending a bunch of happy emojis

The first patient arrived and Asuna made them as comfortable as possible. "Ready to see your little one?" she asked.

The couple nodded and she did the sonogram revealing that the couple was having a boy.

She went through everything step by step and told them what they were having.

The husband seemed excited. "That's great honey! A boy!" he said to her.

She nodded and looked so sad. "I don't want a boy...I don't want any kids, when this baby is full term, I'm giving it up for adoption" she said.

The father looked so shocked.

Asuna looked at the dad before nodding to the mom.

"I will raise this child, we will divorce after you have the baby, I've always wanted a son...now I have one" he said.

They left and Asuna felt sad. 'I wasn't expecting that to happen today' she thought to herself.

She gathered herself and smiled at the next couple that came in.

They bickered the entire time they were there.

She sighed and gave them the paper saying they were having a girl.

When they left she set up for her next appointment. 'Hopefully this next couple isn't so nasty to one another' she said.

She texted Sesshomaru. "If I get to the point I'm so bitchy please tell me....I've had one couple want a divorce and another do nothing but bicker" she told him.

He texted her back. "Okay, I'll let you know but you already know the punishment for that" he told her.

She laughed and texted. "Yes....daddy". 

Asuna took a deep breath and stood, stretching before the next set of clients came in.

She went to get a young teenage girl that looked to be around 16. "Come on in" she told her softly.

The girl came in and sat down on the bed.

"What's your name honey?" Asuna asked gently.

"Haruko" she said.

"It's okay, you're safe here" she told her.

She nodded. "Okay, this is my first baby, I'm so scared" she told her softly.

Asuna smiled. "I'm pregnant too" she told her.

"Really?! I bet the father is really handsome" she said.

"Yes, he is, he's a doctor here" she said clicking some buttons. "Hey, looks like you got a baby in there" Asuna said

"Is the baby okay?" she asked sounding really concerned.

"Yes, see two arms, ten fingers and toes, two legs, the heartbeat is strong, can you feel her moving?"

"It's a girl?" she asked.

'Please don't say you want to get rid of her' she thought to herself.

"Yes, a girl...why?" she asked.

"No..no..no..." she said crying. "I can't have her...I have to set up for an abortion..."

"NO, no please don't do that....carry her to term and give her to someone that would love her, please don't kill her" Asuna said.

"You don't understand....this baby..." she said near tears. "Is my sister...someone for my father to hurt..." she said.

"Okay, that's not okay..." she said picking up her and texted Sesshomaru to call CPS. "You are here, you are safe here, you don't have to go home".

"Thank you, thank you so much...what's your name ma'am?" she asked. 

"Minamino, Asuna...I can stay with you until you feel comfortable to go home" she said. 

Haruko nodded and Asuna opened the door and called a nurse over. "Can someone take over my appointments? I have a slight issue here" she said and the nurse nodded.

CPS came and talked to Haruko and to Asuna. "Is there anything of concern we should be aware of"

"Yes, she is pregnant about three and half months and she is having a girl, I don't want her around that monster that did this to her, she needs to be loved and taken care of, but her and the baby...if she keeps it great, if she decided to give up for adoption great too, I don't want to come to this baby or her" Asuna said clearly upset.

The CPS worker nodded. "We understand Miss Minamino and she will be in good hands" she promised.

"You're lying" she said not liking her sudden mood change.

Sesshomaru felt his mate's mood change and came in. "Asuna, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh wow, you were right, he is handsome" Hakuro said.

"This young lady was raped by her father and is now pregnant with his child...these people want to take her back to him. I want to protect her...I'd have to ask Kagome if she could stay with us at our place...or...." she said looking at him.

"It's just until I have the baby, I will give her up for adoption to a good and loving family...please don't make me go back" she said.

He looked at Asuna who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Alright, I have a spare room you can use, your appointments will be set up by me or Asuna" he told her.

CPS looked unhappy with the decision.

Asuna looked at them. "You will put this GIRL back in harm's way? Your agency is called CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES!!! That means NOT to endanger said child" she barked.

Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn't happy about her having his temper but on her it was cute.

CPS left shaking their heads giving Sesshomaru temporary custody of Haruko.

Asuna felt better after they left and went to eat.

After lunch Asuna saw some nurses eating strawberries, she thought nothing of it until the smell hit her. "OH God..." she said running to the bathroom.

The nurses watched her and continued to eat.

Sesshomaru came back with Haruko. "Where's Asuna?" he asked.

They pointed to the bathroom.

Haruko went in. "Miss Asuna?" she asked.

"Yeah?" she asked after wiping her mouth.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"Tell those stupid nurses to get rid of those damn strawberries...oh god..." she said throwing up again

Haruko came out. "It's because they are eating those that she is throwing up" she told him.

"Are you almost done? Asuna can't come out because of you guys" he said.

"No, we just started these" one said.

Sesshomaru went into the bathroom and pulled out his handkerchief. "Okay baby, rinse your mouth and I'll put this over your noise and mouth and we'll leave" he told her helping her up.

She nodded and did as she was told and held the cloth over her mouth and nose and glared at the nurse as she came out.

"Sorry Asuna" they said looking at her.

"What if one of you girls have an allergy to strawberries? Do you not even think about that? How is that fair to them? Asuna is pregnant and the smell isn't going to help her" he growled.

They all looked at each other and felt bad. "Yes, Sesshomaru" they all said putting the strawberries away. "We're so sorry Asuna" another nurse said.

She shrugged and walked away with Sesshomaru and Haruko in tow.

Asuna felt good for what she did for Haruko, she knew fluffy would be mad at her but knew he would forgive her for protecting another life.


	4. Finding his true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is casually dating both Kikyo and Kagome. He realizes he has feelings for Kikyo. Is Kikyo is true love?

Sesshomaru took the girls to his place and Asuna went to get the menu for take out.

"As long as it doesn't have strawberries on it, I'm good" she said going to brush her teeth and change clothes.

"Haruko, what would you like?" She asked.

"Well, I want Chinese" she said.

"Oh that sounds really good, what do you want babe?" she asked.

"Chinese is fine" he said.

"Babe, can we have ice cream later?"

"Anything you wish"

"Do you want to order? I'll show her to the spare room. You know what I want"

"Oh I love spicy General Tsao's please" 

Sesshomaru nodded and let Asuna take her to the guest room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there, my mother is so druged up it's not funny, she don't care what happens to me, so my dad starting raping me about a year ago and told me I would never have a boyfriend, no one would want me" she told her.

Asuna felt bad for her but listened as she led her into a room.

Inuyasha was texting Kagome. "Hey, I'm hanging out with Kikyo tonight, I know I said we would go out...but I haven't hung out with her in a while forgive me" he said.

Kagome sighed and texted back. "Oh, okay" she said.

She was crushed. Kagome was looking forward to hanging out with him and telling him she loved him.

'I really hope he doesn't break up with me' she thought to herself. 'I don't think I could handle it if he did'

Little did she realize he was getting ready to do just that, but she wouldn't know for a few more days.

He found her clothes and put them in a bag. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her.

'Forgive me Kagome, I'm just not in love with you and it would be unfair to keep leading you on' he thought to himself

Inuyasha showered and changed his clothes before pulling his hair back and started dinner for Kikyo.

She arrived at seven on the dot. 

He opened the door for her and kissed her. 

There was something about her that he wanted to be with her all the time. "Hey baby, glad you could make it" he said going back to making dinner.

"Mmm, what are you making?" she asked.

"Spaghetti and bread" he said to her.

"Yum, I'm hungry, what movies do you have to watch?" she asked.

"In the living room, mind you I was hanging out with Kagome the other day she left her movies here" he told her.

She didn't say much but went to the living room and saw a few movies that said "Kagome H." on them.

"Are you going to break up with her? I hate being second fiddle to her"

"Yeah I am, I told her I was with you tonight, you are the only one I really want Kikyo, I love you and it's not fair to either of you"

"So you finally decided?" she asked him smiling.

"You are the one I want to be with for life Kikyo, I love you and you seem to calm my full demon side, she couldn't do that. I need someone to help me tame me" he said holding her close to him and kissing her.

She kissed him back and let him go back to making dinner.

About twenty minutes later he came in with the food and she picked out a movie that had Asuna's name on it.

"Asuna too? Really?" she asked.

"No, not really...she borrowed it from Asuna, it's one of Asuna's favorites, I never watched it with her, it was in the stack she brought over the other day, honest" he said sitting down.

"Isn't Asuna with Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yeah, I ain't touching her..." he said shuddering. 

Kikyo smirked and took the food and pushed play.

They started watching the movie. He couldn't see why Asuna loved the movie so much, but Kikyo did. She loved it.

When the movie was over Inuyasha's eye was twitching. "Don't make me watch that again" he said collecting her plate and taking it to the kitchen.

He came back and she had another movie of Kagome's on.

"She's got some really good movies" she told him.

He shrugged. "Can we watch Men In Black?" he asked.

"After There's something about Mary" she told him.

His eye twitched throughout the movie.

When it was over he was a little frustrated.

"Now can we watch MIB?" he asked.

"Yes of course" she said kissing his cheek.

He finally settled and she fell asleep against him, he smiled and held her closer

Inuyasha eventually fell asleep on the couch with her.

Kikyo sighed happily and she slept contently that night.

While they slept Inuyasha dreamt of a life with Kikyo verus a life with Kagome, and Kikyo won out over Kagome.

He smiled in his sleep and held her as close to him as he could. 

In his sleep he vowed to protect Kikyo no matter what, he wanted her to have his kids and be his wife, he felt happy with his decision with his mate for life, now hopefully she felt the same way.

He would do anything and everything for her.

'Mother, I think, I found my one' he said in his dream.

'Yes, my son, I think you have' was the answer that came back to him.

He was startled awake and looked down on Kikyo sleeping and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled to himself and carried her up to his bed and snuggled in beside her. "I love you Kikyo, and I want you to be my wife" he said falling asleep once again with her in his arms.


	5. Another brother engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha asks Kikyo to marry him and breaks up with Kagome.

The next morning he was up and in the shower before Kikyo awoke.

When he came out she was still sleeping.

He went down to make breakfast and brought it to her.

Kikyo was sitting up stretching when he came in.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning beautiful" he said sitting down the tray.

"Did you mean what you said? You want to make me your wife?" she asked.

He nodded. "So you heard me?"

She nodded. 

He went to his drawer and pulled out a ring. "This was my mother's, my old man gave it to her and before she passed away she gave it to me to give to my special someone, and you my dear are that special someone" he said as he got down on his knee. "Will you marry me?"

She cried and held out her hand. "Yes! Yes I will marry you" she said happily kissing him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

He smiled and kissed her back. "You won't regret this" he promised her.

She nodded and hugged him. 

Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about how much he was about to break Kagome's heart. He never wanted to hurt her, he wanted her as a friend.

"Kikyo, I have to go talk to Kagome, I need to break up with her, so don't leave me okay?"

"You're going to do that now?" she asked.

"Yes, I will come right back to you" he promised

She nodded not liking it.

"Hey, we need to talk, can I come over?"

"Yeah sure, about what?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there" he said

"Okay..." she said

He gather up her clothes and all her movies and anything else she had there and left the house.

"Hey 'Suna, I have a really bad feeling..." Kagome told her.

"Oh yeah? What about?" she asked.

"Inuyasha, he's acting different, he texted asking if he could come over after he cancelled tonight, I hope he's not breaking up with me" she said softly.

"Oh Kags..." she said softly. "Do you want me to stay out of sight?"

"Yes but stay close"

"I'll stay in the kitchen and pack my lunch for tomorrow"

"Great thanks" she said softly.

Asuna went to the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches for lunch as she heard a knock on the door.

Kagome went to answer it and smiled when she saw Inuyasha.

"Hey, I thought you were hanging out with Kikyo"

"Yeah, I did, I still technically am, but I thought I'd come over to talk to you" he said.

Asuna didn't leave the kitchen.

Kagome let him in and led him to the living room

Asuna kept her ear opened to their conversation while making her lunch.

"Kagome...I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Kikyo and it's not fair to string you both along. I asked Kikyo to be my wife" he told her.

'Oh...poor Kags' Asuna thought to herself as she texted Sesshomaru what was going on.

"Y-you're breaking up with me? Why? What did I do wrong? I thought we were great for each other...."

"Yeah, sorry...maybe one day we'll be friends again, but for now find someone who isn't me" he said kissing her cheek. "Good bye Kagome, take care of yourself"

He stood up to leave.

She grabbed his hand. "What can she do that I don't?" she asked.

"She can tame my full demon side, I've gone full demon on you once and you couldn't tame me, you ended up asking her for help" he said turning to leave again.

Asuna shook her head and followed him to the door. She was pissed at him for hurting her best friend.

"I can't believe you" she told him.

He turned to look back at her and she slammed the door in his face and locked it. 

She ran to Kagome and sat on the couch and hugged her tight. 

Kagome leaned into her and cried. "Why did I do wrong Asuna?"

"Nothing honey, you did nothing wrong, I'm going to put my lunch away and come back for you, you're sleeping in my bed tonight"

"No, you have to work early tomorrow, I'll sleep in my bed..."

"I don't want you to be alone..." Asuna told her.

"I know, but I kinda need to go through this alone"

"You are never alone...not ever" she told her softly. "I love you"

"I love you too, thank you for being my best friend and sister"

"You're welcome" she said hugging her and going to put her stuff away for work and read her text.

"He's stupid, are you okay?" Sesshomaru texted back.

"I will be, but I don't know about her" she said.

"Let her deal with it her own way" he told her. "Go to bed little girl, you have work tomorrow" 

"Yes...daddy" she said smirking at the last part. "Hey Kags...I'll walk you up" 

Kagome nodded and took her hand. "I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid I feel for him" she told her

"Hey, maybe this will open up a whole new adventure for you, maybe someone better" she said softly giving her some hope.

"Thanks Asuna" she said trying not to cry.

Asuna squeezed her hand. "I will always be here for you"

"Thank you"

Asuna walked her upstairs to her room and kissed her cheek. "Night Kags"

"Night Suna" she said closing the door and finally started to cry.


	6. Post breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna and Kagome spend the night hanging out after Inuyasha broke up with Kagome. What things do they have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Noelle Dolde and Claire Savitts for helping with this story. I wouldn't be as far as I am without their help.

After all the crying Kagome had done she crept into Asuna's room and slept with her.

Asuna held her tight while she slept.

The next morning Asuna left her a note. "I've gone to work, stay in my bed if you need too, love you, Asuna"

When Kagome woke up she found the note and smiled. "Thanks Asuna, you always can make me smile" she said softly.

During Asuna's break she called Kagome.

"Hey Kags, how are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm okay, can you bring some Chinese and ice cream on your way home?" 

"You got it, anything else?"

"Um..." she thought.

"I'll surprise you, talk to you soon" she told her.

"Okay, see you soon, I'll have the movies set up in your room"

She laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way" she said hanging up.

Kagome got up to shower. "Well, he maybe out of my life, no need for me to lay around here and smell bad" she said.

Once she got done she started to deep clean the house before Asuna got home.

When Asuna got home she found Kagome putting away her clothes from the laundry. "Hey Kags, you didn't have to do this" she said.

"I know but it helped, all of our laundry is cleaned and put away" she said.

"Thank you" she told her.

"I even prepped meals for the next two weeks, they are in the deep freeze"

"Oh my god I love you even more"

Kagome giggled. "I know, you suck at cooking"

"Ha ha" she told her. "I brought a lot of food and ice cream" she told her.

"Great. You put it away and I'll get things set up here" 

Asuna nodded and left a small gift on the bed for her before heading downstairs

"What's this?" she asked looking. 

There was a new anime blanket, plush and the entire series of her favorite anime.

Asuna came back up with the food and drinks and saw she was crying.

"Kagome..." she said softly.

"You're so sweet Asuna! Thank you so much, you truly are my best friend" she said hugging her.

"You're welcome, I told Sesshomaru what I was going to do and he said it was a great idea"

Kagome smiled. "Well, yes, he is the more level headed one" she said laughing.

She nodded. "Ready to eat? I figured you would like something new that is for you"

"Well I love it, you're an amazing best friend and sister...and yes I am"

"Great, let's go eat and watch TV, I'm off tomorrow so we can stay up for a bit"

"Perfect, let's do it" Kagome said

Asuna changed clothes and sat on the bed.

"Oh...before we start the movies, the next time you and Sesshomaru have sex on the couch, please put a blanket or something down" she told her.

Asuna blushed. "Okay, we will"

They watched two of the Lethal Weapon movies and Frozen.

When Kagome looked over, Asuna was asleep, curled up with her Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist plush. She smiled covered her up.

Kagome put the food away and came back and laid with Asuna putting her arm around her and quickly falling asleep. She hand accomplished a lot. Day one of the break up had been a success thanks to her best friend from childhood.

Kagome used her new blanket and her Tomoe plush Asuna had gotten her.

The next morning found a note beside Asuna as Kagome had gone to work. "Thanks for a wonderful night, you are my bestest friend ever. Yes, I realize that was childish but, you always seem to know what to do to comfort me, thanks again. Love you, Kags"

Asuna smiled after reading the note and texted her. "Good morning, and you're welcome, have a great day and I love you too" 

She got up stretched, ate, took her potion and showered. There wasn't really house work to be done because Kagome did it all the day before.

"I wonder if fluffy will mind me being there today, gotta start preparing for this baby" she told herself.

She got on her laptop and looked up pictures of Feudal Japan. "There really wasn't much there, it looks beautiful there..." she said as she texted Sesshomaru.

"Good morning fluffy, is it okay if I come over?" she asked.

She kept looking at pictures and kept her ear out for his text.

"Good morning love, yes it is fine, are you off today? Was your night successful with Kagome?" he asked back.

"Yep, everything is good, nothing for me to do here except a few dishes, unless Kagome did those before work, and I'm off today as well, I was thinking maybe getting things for baby?"

"As you wish" he said. "See you soon"

"Yep, see you soon" she said back. "That means I actually have to get dressed"

She sighed and put her laptop away and got dressed.

Asuna dressed in Sesshomaru favorite skimpy clothes and put a dress on over it. The skimpy clothes were for his eyes only, he made it a point to let her know that every chance he got.

"Ready or not fluffy, I'm going to rock your world today" she said giggling as she left.

It was going to be a really good day for the girls Asuna had a good feeling about it and her feelings usually aren't wrong.


	7. A possible new boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Miroku? Does Inuyasha still love Kagome? Does he still actually care about her?

When she arrived Sesshomaru opened the door for her.

"Why do you look like you are going to pounce me?" he asked.

She giggled and closed the door after going in and took off her dress. "Cause I am"

"Oh gods woman" he said taking her to the living room to have his way with her.

When they were done they cuddled and she was deep in thought.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"What was your time like?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Asuna, it's to personal, but I will tell you it was very beautiful"

She nodded feeling a little hurt he didn't want to talk about it. "Do you have another form other than this one?" she asked.

"Yes, but I do not know how you would handle it if I changed" he said looking down at her.

"Oh..." she said softly.

While Kagome was at work she ran into Miroku. "Hey" she said smiling a bit.

"Hey yourself" he said. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I will be, Inuyasha and I broke up yesterday, I spent the day crying, cleaning, and the night hanging out with Asuna" she told him. "How are you and Sango?"

"We broke up a while ago, it wasn't working out" he told her.

"Sorry to hear that"

He shrugged. "It's fine, I'm actually interested in another girl" he told her.

"Oh yeah? Who?" she asked.

"You, I'm interested in you" he told her softly.

"Me?! Why me?" she questioned.

"You're a healthy eater like myself, and you're caring, kind, can talk Asuna down out of her hysterics moment in a matter of seconds" he said smiling

"Is that the only reason you're interested in me? Because I can eat?" she joked with him.

"No, not the only reason, but one of them. You are beautiful" he said. "Would you like to go out to lunch or dinner?" he asked.

"Sure when?" she asked.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to text Asuna to let her know where I'll be, but I have this feeling she is with Sesshomaru"

"Then why text her? If she is with her other half?" he asked.

"Because we do that, we let each other know where we are" she told him texted her. "Hey I'm with Miroku"

She texted back. "Sounds good, see you when I get home, maybe tomorrow, maybe later...xoxo"

"Xoxo" Kagome texted back. "Okay she knows I'm with you"

He nodded and smiled. "Good then maybe I'll ravish you tonight" he teased.

She laughed. "No, let's go slow, Inuyasha just broke up with me"

He nodded. "Well, I bet Asuna didn't get you pie" he said.

"Pie?! I love pie" she told him.

"I thought as much, so...we'll go to dinner and have pie" he told her.

She nodded happily.

"Oh and Saturday, I'm taking you to a con, so wear comfortable clothes, I will be there at ten in the morning to get you"

"Can't you tell me about it?" she asked.

"No, it's a surprise, can't wait to see you tonight" he said smiling at her.

She nodded and was giddy from her day.

They parted way. She went to check on her patients while he went to see about fixing whatever needed to be fixed.

Inuyasha only ran into Kagome one and went the opposite direction of her after mumbling sorry.

Kikyo kept an eye on him and nodded when she saw he turned the other way

When he went the other way Kagome turned and almost cried, the pain and emotion were still raw and deep in her heart. She knew Inuyasha felt it too.

They both still cared about one another but he wasn't going to be the guy to cheat anymore. He couldn't be.

Later that night after they both went home Kagome cried again before meeting Miroku at the diner for pie

Inuyasha went home and showered before running through the forest and jumping from tree to tree. 

He felt horrible for what he did to her, but knew in order for her to be happy and find the right guy he had to break up with her. The break up hurt him just as much as it did her. 'I'm sorry Kagome, forgive me, but you can do better than me, you will always hold a special place in my heart' he thought to himself. 'I love you, I always have and always will'


	8. First date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku picks Kagome up and takes her to a con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Noelle Dolde and Claire Savitts for helping me with this story. I wouldn't be as far as I am without them. Love you ladies

That Saturday as promised Miroku came to Kagome's house promptly at 10 a.m. 

He showed up in a limo and the driver got out and opened the door for her. As she climbed in the limo and saw him dressed as Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss and held out a package to her. "I'll let you change, I'll step out and don't worry no one can see in" he told her getting out and closing the door.

When she opened it was a Nanami Momozono cosplay outfit and it was just her size. She changed out of her other clothes and into the outfit before rolling down the window to let Miroku know she was changed.

Kagome was super excited to go. This was her first con, so this was special to her. Knowing there was another anime nerd other than Asuna she could go with made her feel happy. She smirked at how Asuna got Sessomaru into anime as well. 'Asuna would love this con, and if I know her as well as I do...she'll talk Sesshomaru into coming to the con for something or another'

When they arrived there were plenty of things to do and things to buy. 

Miroku suggest the dealer room, where people were selling things and he bought her a Tomoe plush, after that they went to Richard Ian Cox's panel and listen to his future plans and projects.

From time to time people would stop them and take picture of them and with them.

Once away from the crowds Kagome's stomach started to growl. "I'm getting hungry" she said.

He chuckled. "I couldn't tell mistress"

She playfully swatted him and looked around.

They decided to get Chinese food and afterwords got some Pikachu cupcakes. 

Kagome has some frosting on her cheek and he licked it off. He then decided to do the same thing and she slowly licked it off.

He shuddered as a shiver went down his spine, as he was trying to hide his erection and moaned softly.

Kagome sat back and smirked. "All of that from licking the frosting off your cheek?" she teased.

He blushed. "W-what would you like to do next?" he asked trying to calm down.

Around that time Asuna and Sesshomaru were on their way to the con.

When Miroku and Kagome were done, they threw their trash away and walked around the con looking at more things.

While they were looking Asuna and Sesshomaru arrived at the con.

She was excited to look at all the things. Asuna had already talked him into anything and everything that she could get.

As they looked around they Miroku and Kagome were going to the same section Asuna was heading too.

Each guy was helping them get things down and reaching for things they wanted.

While Sesshomaru was helping Asuna reach things the girls at the con were saying how cute and pretty he was. She tried to ignore it but it was getting hard.

"Calm down my little" he whispered in her ear as he reached something up out of her reach.

As he was reaching for the blanket she scooted down and bumped into Kagome.

"Hey watch- Asuna?" she asked.

"Sorry! Hey Kagome" she said blushing.

Kagome smirked. "I knew you would talk Sesshomaru into coming here"

Asuna giggled. "Yup, I need new plushies and things anyways" she said handing Sesshomaru two Kisa plushes to pay for along with all the other plushes. "You smell like cupcakes" she said as her tummy growled.

Kagome giggled. "They are over there" she said pointing

Sesshomaru nodded as Asuna growled at the girls that were getting to close to her mate.

"Um...should we break this up?" Miroku asked.

"No, Asuna's got it. With her being pregnant she's got Sesshomaru's temper" she told him.

"Oh" he said watching Sesshomaru grab her things and take her towards the cupcakes.

"Well, that was interesting" he said.

Before the girls had messed with Sesshomaru she managed to slip a Kisa plush with a condom taped to it in her bag.

When they left and got in limo Kagome's bag fell over and she saw the plush and a note. "To you from me. Love Asuna"

Kagome smiled at the card and note, not noticing the condom on the back. "Aww, Asuna left me a plushie, Kisa is one of her favorites" she told Miroku.

He nodded. "Do you guys watch it often?" he asked.

"As often as she can get away with watching it, her absolute favorite though is Shigure" she said giggling

"The pervert?" he asked.

She laughed harder. "Yes, well, Sesshomaru is a dog demon, so it fits in with what she likes"

"Whatever works for her I guess" he said smiling as the driver took them back to his place.

Sesshomaru took her back to his place and got her some food.

"Thank you for the plushies and stuff, sorry for getting jealous"

He laughed. "Yeah, it's okay...and you're welcome. I love you baby" he told her.

"I love you too fluffy" she said kissing him softly

He kissed her back which led to him having his way with her.

Back at Miroku's house things were heating up between him and Kagome as well.

They went to the movie room and covered up in a blanket as they put in a new DVD to watch.

A few scenes in their hands began to wonder until the episode no longer held their attention. They turned to face each other and leaned in for a kiss...that turned into an epic make out session.


	9. More than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went and had fun out, now to have 'fun' in.

After a heavy make out session they both wanted to go further but neither of them had a condom.

Miroku nipped, licked and sucked all over her body.

Kagome moaned and responded to his touches.

With Kagome moaning, she grabbed him and started to stroke him.

He moaned and stuck his fingers in, making her moan louder.

She opened her legs for him allowing him more room to play

He licked, nipped and sucked as he moved his fingers in deeper finding that spot on her.

She moaned loudly and started to pant as she continued to stroke him. "Oh Miroku...."

He moaned more and brought her close to climax. Miroku wanted so bad to be in her and feel her around his shaft.

"Make me cum" she told him.

"Yes, my lady" he said continuing to finger her.

She moaned more and was panting harder and faster as she arched her back as she clamped down on his fingers and came all over his hand.

They were both panting hard.

As she was calming down and lightly stroking him she decided to turn the tables a bit and took him in her mouth.

"Whoa...Kagome..."

She looked up at him and took him as far as she could go before pulling back and doing it again.

He moaned more as she found her rhythm.

She bobbed her head up and down, deep throating him.

He tangled his hands in her hair. "Oh Kagome...." he said starting to pant.

She continued to do this getting a little faster each time.

He thrusted his hips each time she went down. "Oh...I'm going to cum" he told her.

She played with his balls as she deep throated him again.

He panted harder as he thrusted one last time and came hard in her mouth.

She swallowed everything he gave her and looked up at him.

Kagome slowly licked his shaft as she pulled back. She was enjoying his reaction.

"Oh damn Kagome..." he said as she licked the tip.

"Did you enjoy yourself Miroku?" she asked.

"Very much so" he told her falling over on the couch. "I want to make you my girlfriend if you don't mind"

"I don't mind, I enjoy PDA in public"

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Great, now I think we must shower, I think showering alone would be a great idea"

She nodded and he led her the way to the spare shower. "Thank you" she said and texted Asuna. "Hey, Miroku and I are dating now" she said hitting send

Asuna looked at it and smiled. "YAY! Congrats Kags, so happy for you, love you" she said smiling.

"Thank you so much" she said setting her phone down and turning on the shower.

She stepped in and cleaned up. 'I really like him, Inuyasha really did me a favor by breaking up with me' she thought to herself

Once they were both done they met again in the movie room. "Well, shall we go shopping?" she asked him.

"Mm, let's go out to eat before we go shopping and you can stay tonight and you can make me dinner tomorrow" he said.

She nodded. "Sounds good, let's go" she said.

They left to go eat and shopping, Kagome would make sure while they were out to pick up condoms just in case the opportunity arose.


	10. Demon Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha willingly asks for beads. Kikyo and Asuna both take on their mates markings

Inuyasha had decided to have Kikyo make him some beads to control his full demon side whenever it came out. 

She was the only one that could do that, not even Kagome did that.

She led Inuyasha to the shrine

Once they were there she told him to wait outside as the smells would bother him.

Kikyo took the basket and went inside to set up. Soon there were candles flicker in the windows and the smells of incense. 

Kikyo sat kneeling before an alter praying occasionally she would chant for a little while. This went one for three hours. She then whispered. "Beloved" and blew out the candles and doused the incense.

She waited for a few minutes to regain her strength before calling. "Inuyasha, it is safe for you to come inside now"

He went inside.

Kikyo looked to him. She looked tired.

"I have completed it for you" she said holding up the necklace. "This is your last chance before I enchant them on you"

"And how do they come off?" he asked.

"Only I will be able to reverse the spell" Kikyo told Inuyasha.

"Okay" he said looking at her. "I"m changing my mind for now....if I go full demon again, do it then"

She sighed and nodded. And put them around her own neck. "Help me collect this stuff?" She asked looking tired.

"Keh sure, I'm sorry, don't be mad, you gave me the option"

"I'm not mad...I'm tired, Inuyasha"

"Tell me what you need and I'll get them, you go rest"

"Just help me clean up" she said putting the candles and insense in the basket.

She rolled up the scroll and put that in as well before she stood up and waited for him by the door to walk back.

He helped her clean.

As she stood waiting for him she almost passed out.

He came to her side and held her. "Hey"

"Can I ride on your back?" Kikyo asked.

He knelt down.

Kikyo slowly got onto his back and held onto his strong shoulders

"You okay back there?"

"Yes" Kikyo said softly as she yawned.

He took her to the house.

About half way there Kikyo fell asleep

When they got there he laid her down on her bed. "Growing a demon child isn't easy, it woul explain why mother looked so tired a lot"

Kikyo sighed as she felt herself being laid down and she smiled. "I love you Inuyasha" she murmured in her sleep.

"I love you too Kikyo, rest well"

Kikyo smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru and Asuna were at the baby store next to the hospital and they were looking around for a theme for the baby, he let Asuna go and explore the store.

When she came back to him she was carrying puppy stuff.

"Did you find anything else baby?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, a theme....puppies"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Sounds fitting"

She held up some blankets, clothes and toys"

"Put them on the counter so they can get rung up" Sesshomaru said smiling at her.

She nodded and did so.

The sales lady run up everything and gave him a total.

Sesshomaru paid for everything. "Now the larger items will be delivered in two days correct? He asked the sales associate.

"Yes sir"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you"

"Yes sir, come back again" she said looking at Asuna and smiled

Asuna grabbed the bag and his hand.

Back at Inuyasha's he watched over Kikyo as she slept.

Kikyo slept for a few hours before waking up. "Inuyasha?"

"I'm here" he said softly.

She sat up and put her hand to her head as she recalled what she had done before. She ran her hand over the necklace she wore for him.

"I must have used up to much of my power"

"You rest more, you need it, just promise me when I do go full demon you'll use it if you cannot control me"

On their way out the door Sesshomaru squeezed her hand and pulled her to close to him.

She smiled up at him.

"Of course" Kikyo said. "Can you open the window please so I may feel the breeze as I sleep. That is relaxing to me...." she said as she trailed off and slept again.

He opened the window for her

"Ready to go home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I am, ca I pick the room for our little one?" she asked.

"Of course my love" Sesshomaru said.

She smiled at him. "Can we get some ice cream?"

He smiled and nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"Baskin Robbins"

Inuyasha stayed close to Kikyo

"That's down the road right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, it is"

Kikyo slowly woke up again. This time she was alert and her color looked better. She got up and saw Inuyasha was there.

"You have been watching out for me as I slept?" she asked with a smile

"Yes, I haven't left" he said taking her hand

"Then let us go" he said leading her to his car.

Kikyo squeezed his hand in thanks. "Thank you for caring for me"

She followed him happily.

"You're welcome"

"Now that I have rested. What do you wish to do today?"

"Anything you want"

"I wish to please and do what you like to do too. What is one thing you like?"

"To sit in trees and eat ninja food"

Sesshomaru held the door for Asuna.

She went out ahead of him

"Alright. Let's get some ninja food and go sit in some trees" She giggled playfully

He smiled and grabbed some ninja food and sat with her in a tree.

She handed him his cooked ninja food and looked out into the forest. "Do you like it here ore then back when you were young and it was just forest and no city?"

"I miss the forest no city..."

Kikyo nodded. "It must have been weird for you being forced to live modernly where as for me...it's what I knew"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru too..." he said.

"Inuyasha, what if there was a way to go back and stay there...in your old time?"

"What about you and the kid?" he asked out of concern.

"We'd come with you of course"

"That would be great, but what about Sesshomaru and Asuna? She isn't made for the Feudal Era"

"Oh. I am unsure who would be able to cross over" Kikyo said.

He sighed. "There is nothing there for me....Sesshomaru maybe?"

Kikyo nodded and quietly at her ninja food.

He picked at his food.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up" Kikyo whispered seeing him.

"It's okay, I was thinking about it while you were sleeping...."

"That was what was in my dreams...that is why I brought it up. There was a beautiful lady with long black hair. She told me in my dream what it will be like to carry our child and the life our child will have once they are born...she showed a place that would be safe"

"Really? And my time was the safe place?"

Kikyo frowned and looked away unable to answer as she had no clue. "Perhaps it is because that is all the spirit knew" she whispered

He nodded. "That's interesting...Kagome's mom lives at a shrine... there is a tree there"

Kikyo nodded and looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry...there is a well there...same as the one I know from my time"

Kikyo nodded and looked away. "Inuyasha, I am not welcomed there" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just want us happy"

She nodded. "I'll be happy where ever you are...you know what happened with my ancestors and theirs?" she asked him.

"No, what?"

"We used to have the leading shrine in the district many generations ago...then the Higurashi clan stumbled onto a well and sacred tree. Instead of turning it over to our family to keep watch...they built a shrine and declared themselves holy and kept watch themselves. I know not if their ancestors held spiritual abilities or not" she looked down to her hand. 

"Because it was not under the care of a skilled Miko or priest...many terrible demons came and went to destroy this hand in hope to get what the posses. Most of my ancestors lost their lives tryingt o do what they could to ward off the demons. We were even banished from the Higurashi shrine and told to not interfere...they wouldn't listen to us...when we told them that the demons were coming to destroy us as it saw us as a threat and the ones who were taken were kept prisoner...the demons would try and force them and their hostages into the Higurashi shrine to perform rituals. The Higurashi's clan convinced the surrounding villages that we were in leage with the demons and it was us who were summoning them" She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Over the years, people have stopped coming and supporting my ancestors shrine..it is why before I inherited it...I was told to get my doctoral degree so I could work and have the funds to keep it up..in case the demons became active or awake again. Kaede and I are the last defense for this district" Kikyo said and looked back up to Inuyasha.

"Will our little one have Miko powers too?"

"I do not know. I have never heard of one of my kind in this situation before"

"Would that be awesome if she was? Half demon and a Miko? I would understand her being half demon well, I know what that's like"

Kikyo giggled. "Do you want your child to be able to purify you?" She teased and reached out to Inuyasha. "I could help you with that now"

"That would hurt, yeah the beads?" he asked.

"No, there are way to turn you fully human but I was merely teasing you"

He smiled and kissed her. "I prefer the new moon when I am human for a little while"

Kikyo looked to him in disbelief. "I thought you hated that"

"I did, I don't mind if it's over night, but all the time? I can't"

Kikyo nodded. "Understandable"

"I'm going to call Asuna...I need to get back in her good graces"

Kikyo laughed. "Good luck with that"

"Thanks, she pretty pissed at me"

Kikyo nodded and rested with her back to the tree.

He took his phone out and dialed her number. "Here goes nothing" he said.

Asuna heard her phone ring, seeing the unknown number answered it. "Asuna Minamino speaking"

"Hey...it's me, Inuyasha"

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Jez...so short, but I guess I deserve that, I'm calling to say sorry Keh..for when I lost it" 

"And hurting Kagome?"

"That I'd need to talk to her about"

"If you want any favors from me you better make it up to her... I'm so mad at you, she's my best friend Inuyasha, she has been since we were kis...I was so happy for her when she found you, then you do this...I'm her BEST FRIEND...you hurt her back"

"Humph...Who said anything 'bout favors? She looked like she was enjoying every moment of it. Plus I asked her to marry me so I tried to make it right...it ain't my fault she said no"

Kikyo looked like she was going to purify him on the spot and she tried to figure a way out of the tree.

"Look this is about me and you...I've left her alone"

Kikyo started to fall out of the tree.

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her arm.

Kikyo struggled a bit to pull away after she saw she was only a foot off the ground. Kikyo zapped him.

He let go and she landed and huffed walking away.

"Damn it all" he cussed, shaking his head where he felt her purification powers.

"That is NOT the point Inuyasha....the point is you hurt her bad, but I guess a thank you is in order, she's dating Miroku now" She said hanging up as she was getting really pissed at him.

"Idiot" He huffed at Asuna after the phone went dead. He hit redial and he got her voice mail.

"Didn't ya stop to think how she hurt me? Plus I don't care, I moved on. If your going to act like this screw it, I don't care about saying sorry" He said as he hung up.

She started crying as hormones took over

Kikyo raging through the forest. "As if I wanted to hear that" she hissed and tossed a stick out of her way.

Inuyasha smelled her out. "Kikyo!!"

He heard a hiss off to the trail on his right.

"I'm sorry keh! Geez, I'm trying here"

"Yeah..that...bit...had to bring her up..." Kikyo hissed as she stuck her head through the bushes and glared at him. "Her eyes were bright red and she had Inuyasha's face markings.

He tripped over his own two feet. "Gah!!"

Kikyo hisses and blinked at him not realizing what was wrong.

It took everything he had not to do his Iron Reaver attack.

Kikyo watched him curiously unsure if she wanted to kiss him or rip his throat out.

He just sat there. "Man...I'm trying not to screw up...."

Kikyo came out and sat next to him. "I ain't mad at you. You didn't bring her up...." she hissed.

"Okay..but I am sorry"

Kikyo looked to him, he looked sincere and began to calm down. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, I hate being in trouble"

She purred to him. "The bead weren't on you. Why did you get so scared when you saw me?" 

"Your eyes were glowing red"

Kikyo blinked and looked to him. "Wait..what?" she said and grabbed her phone and took a selfie. She looked at her picture. 

The full demon features were fading away as she was calming down. She looked at her phone. "How...is..this...possible..." she muttered almost looking horrified.

"Yeah, you see why I was scared" 

Asuna shoved her phone in her pocket.

Sesshomaru looked over at her. "What was that about? Are you okay?" Sessohmaru asked. 

"No, I will be...Inuyasha apologized to me...I don't know how to feel"

"Maybe he's actually trying to change. And did I hear you correctly, Kagome and Miroku are dating?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, maybe he is...will you go with me to talk to him?"

"Of course. And I know that he hurt Kagome but he apologized to her and she accepted the apology. But I think it would be best not to bring her up with him anymore. Kikyo is pregnant, and gets jealous. That's why she ran at the hospital" Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo nodded and touched her face where she had seen the markings in the selfie. "But how? Why?"

"I don't know"

Kikyo frowned and looked worried. "Am...am...I normal now?"

He looked. "Yes"

She nodded and looked to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Kikyo nodded and stood up. "Let's go back"

"I didn't know" she said trying not to cry.

It's okay Asuna. There's no reason to be upset" Sesshomaru said.

"I know, I really am not upset...I wouldn't normally be...it's the pregnancy"

"I know" He grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly

"I have to apologize"

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kikyo took Inuyasha's hand and lead them back to his house. "I am glad you have forest in the back of your house as well...helps me feel more at home"

He smiled. "Me too"

More to Kikyo, for being rude, and to Inuyasha for my being rude to him"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you want me to stop at his house now or after ice cream?"

"Oh! I got an idea.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Call and ask Inuyasha if they want ice cream too"

Sesshomaru nodded. He pulled out his phone and called Inuyasha.

He answered. "Hullo?"

"Hello little brother" Sesshomaru said.

"Is your woman under control? I don't appreciate her chewing me out"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha as he spoke.

He looked back at her.

Kikyo guessed he was on the phone with Sesshomaru and nodded to walk ahead a bit to give him some space.

She is pregnant little brother, her hormones and my temper got the best of her. She wants to apologize. To both of you. She wants to get ice cream and wanted me to call to find out if you or Kikyo wants some too" Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Kikyo, Asuna wants to know if you want some ice cream"

Kikyo turned and smiled. "That would be good"

Sesshomaru heard her. "What kind do you two want?" He asked.

"What kind?" Inuyasha asked her. "Chocolate for me"

"Twist please" Kikyo said walking back towards Inuyasha.

"A twist for Kikyo"

"Okay. We will be there shortly" Sesshomaru said.

"Great" He said. "They will be here shortly"

Kikyo nodded and looked to him. "So, you like to run and jump through the forest?"

"Yes, would you like to go for a ride?"

"Yes" she smiled and went to get on his back.

He knelt down

Sesshomaru started the car and drove them to get ice cream

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

She got on, giggling and held onto him tightly.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked.

He stood up and started to run from tree to tree.

"I kow I am from the Modern World, what made you come here? If it's too personal you don't have to answer the question"

Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, but it's really personal" He said.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

Kikyo laughed and enjoyed his running. As she got more relaxed he lightened her grip on him.

He smiled. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm enjoying this"

"Good" he said going from tree to tree

"I will tell you one day, but today is not the day" Sesshomaru said.

"One question, was it beautiful?" she asked hoping that wasn't to be personal.

"Very. But when I met you, I forgot about it all. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met" Sesshomaru spoke softly.

She blushed. "I love you" she told him.

"And I love you too" he smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and landed, running towards his house

Kikyo laughed. "Thanks" she said kissing his cheek

"You're welcome"

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot. "Let's go get ice cream"

She nodded and followed him out. "Hmm, what kind do I want?"

Sesshomaru ordered Inuyasha's and Kikyo's then looked over the menu to pick his own.

Asuna looked over the menu. Her favorite is strawberry, but with being pregnant, it was hard to figure out a new flavor. "Hmm, I don't know...I know my favorite, but I can't eat it...."

"I will have a peanut butter cookie dough, please" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Oh, may I have a Cherry's Jubilee?"

"Okay so I have one peanut butter cookie dough, one twist, one chocolate and on Cherry's Jubilee?"

"Yes" Asuna said.

Sesshomaru handed over enough money to pay.

The cashier took it and started on their orders. "Thank you folks, have a good night" she said giving back the change.

Sesshomaru nodded and waited for their order.

Once the order was finished the cashier handed it over.

Sesshomaru took the ice cream and handed Asuna hers.

"Thanks" she said eating it on the way out.

Sesshomaru chuckled and walked her to the care. He helped her in and hand her hold the other ice cream. 

"Better hurry before all this melts"

She nodded and slowly at the cherry. It wasn't as good as the strawberry. "Ugh, remind me not to get this one again"

Sesshomaru nodded.

She put the lid on it and held it. "Yuck"

"You can have some of mine. I know it's your second favorite" he said softly as e started the car and pulled out, and headed to Inuyasha's house.

"Thanks, maybe, I should've gotten that instead" she said taking a couple of bites. "Mmm, much better" 

"I'll switch you. Eat up" he said and pulled into the driveway.

"You don't like cherries either, I'm not going to make you suffer" 

"I'll be fine" He said.

"You're to good to me"

"I try. Now, let's go" He go out and helped her and walked to the front door.

Kikyo paused when they left the forest and saw them. She let Inuyasha take the lead. She took his hand and followed quietly behind him.

Inuyasha walked her around to the front of the house.

Asuna bit her lip, something she knew Sesshomaru hated.

"Why are you biting your lip?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sorry, I'm nervous...."

"There is no reason to be nervous. I am here" He said.

She nodded as they came closer.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Asuna..."

Asuna nodded, not looking at him.

"Why can't you look at me?" He asked.

She grabbed Sesshomaru hand.

"It's okay Asuna" Sesshomaru said.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry...both of you!! Please forgive me!!" she said bowing.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. He handed him their ice cream.

Kikyo looked at her then Inuyasha. She remained silent.

"You didn't answer my question" he said taking the ice cream and handing it to Kikyo.

"Answer him Asuna" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Thank you" Kikyo said and took it.

Inuyasha walked towards her.

She backed away.

"I got my answer, she's scared of me...what did I do Sesshomaru? I did something to make her scared"

Sesshomaru sighed. "You charged after her when you turned full demon at the hospital"

Kikyo stood there watching.

"Inuyahsa wouldn't hurt anyone" she said.

"Even if was changed...unless it was provoked"

"That's not true. Everyone that I worked on in surgery the other day was because of him. I could smell him all over them" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry Asuna...I didn't mean too, please...."

Asuna looked at him and nodded and slowly started towards him. "Kikyo, I'm sorry, you've been nothing but nice to me, I wanted this ice cream to be a good thing...I will do whatever I can for both of you" she said softly.

Kikyo hissed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry! Kikyo, I heard you're with child"

Kikyo relaxed when Asuna talked to her and she smiled to her and looked to her ice cream. "Thank you, and I shall accept your apology"

Kikyo looked to her. "I am" she said proudly

"Thank you, and you're welcome...ooh let's go talk, just us" she smiled and said.

Kikyo looked to Inuyasha and nodded following her over to a back yard pation set.

She sat with Kikyo.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

Kikyo took a bite of her ice cream. "This is good. Thank you"

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You're welcome, since you helped, what can I do for you?"

"Whatever, you got names for your kid?"

"Yes, if it is a boy, we're naming him after our father. And if we have a girl, her name will be Hayami Winry" Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean? How did I help you?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"With the potion for the baby...though I swear I am having twins...Kaede said for me to double up or something like that because strawberries are my trigger and I just hate cherries"

"Cool, hey, what was our old man like?"

Kikyo nodded. "Glad it has helped. I have only gotten sick to off of one thing, but I love Chinese food"

"I only knew him as strict. To him, training was the only form of bonding. But then he met your mother. And he changed" Sesshomaru said.

"When the time comes, if you want...I will do your sonogram" she said.

"At least you knew him.." he said. "You haven't told her of our world yet have you?"

Kikyo looked down to her abdomen. "Thank you...I just found out a few days ago"

"Kinda scary and exciting isn't it?"

"No, I haven't" he said.

"I guess. I"m not scared though...I have Inuyasha he will protect me. He has asked me to marry him" She held out her hand.

"You need to..oh, watch out if Asuna gets to mad at you...Kikyo got mad at me and she had my markings and red eyes"

She smiled. "Congrats, hey...Sesshomaru and I are getting married too, we'll be sisters-in-law, but sister nonetheless"

Yes, well with demon pregnancies, the female gains different traits from the father of the child. But I don't know what to tell her about our time" Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo smiled and nodded.

"Is she asking? I could tell her"

"Hey. We are having a simple wedding at the hospital chap, would you like to be there?"

"If you wish of it"

"She asked before we got the ice cream" He said.

"Yeah. I will talk to her"

"Oh hey, don't worry about Kagome, she is dating Miroku now"

"I care not what she does. Inuyasha has chosen me"

"I know...I just wanted you to know before the rumors flew...I am really happy for you both...has Inuyasha talked about a different time?"

"Yes. I have seen his time in my dreams and visions"

"Is it nice? I wish Sesshomaru would tell me about it...I wish he would open up about it..."

"Have you told her you can fly?"

"Not yet" He said.

"You do realize you need to go full demon in front of her..."

"I haven't changed in years" he said.

"I suppose you aren't going to?"

"It is beautiful...but there is evil there and wars. But it is simpler"

"But better for demons"

"I will if she asks me again" Sesshomaru said.

He nodded. "What do you think she will do if you do transform"

"Oh" she said.

"Yes" Kikyo confirmed. "Have you been getting dreamed of Sesshomaru's past time?"

"Here and there, I see lots of trees and something white, but I can't make it out"

"Something white?" Kikyo stopped to think

"Could that be Sesshomaru's fur?"

"White, like fur.... Maybe? I don't know"

Kikyo nodded and ate more of her ice cream. "I wonder what they are talking about" she whispered to her looking at the guys.

"I don't know, do you have a name for the baby?" she asked.

Kikyo nodded. "If it is a girl, it will be named Izayoi, and I am unsure if it's a boy"

She nodded. "We have two names"

"What are they?"

"Tashio, and Hayami Winry"

"Pretty" Kikyo said.

"Thanks, Winry was my mother's name"

"Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother's name"

"It's lovely"

She nodded. "Have you done any strange things...things Sesshomaru does?" She asked.

"I have his temper"

"Look at this..." she said pulling up her selfie where she had red eyes and face markings.

"No, that hasn't happened yet...are you okay?"

"Kikyo scared me"

"Yes" Kikyo said finishing her ice cream.

"Good, have you gotten anything for your little one?" she asked looking at the ring. "So pretty"

"Yes, we have picked out the theme. We are doing a rainbow fish theme. And thank you, it was his mother's engagement ring" 

"We're doing puppies, and you're welcome"

"Neat"

"Yes, it is" 

"Can I take a picture of us?" she asked.

"Hey Sesshomaru...do you miss father?"

"Sure" Kikyo said and moved closer to her.

She took a picture as she took it Sesshomaru's markings showed her eyes turning red.

"There are times, yes" Sesshomaru said

Kikyo looked to her curiously. "Why are you upset?"

She looked at her confused, then looked at her phone. "Oh no..."

"That only happened to me when I was angry" Kikyo said looked from her to the guys unsure if she should call them over.

"Call them over it's okay"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo said trying to get his attention

He looked over. "Holy shit...Sesshomaru"

"What?" he looked around Inuyasha and his eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked.

"I took a picture of us...and this happened" she said.

"How are your emotions? Mine only change if I'm extremely pissed" Sesshomaru said.

"They were fine, we were just talking...."

Kikyo nodded to confirmed but remained silent.

"Why though, why would this happen? I didn't think I was mad or jealous...."

Kikyo shrugged. "So you need your potion?"

"I believe so"

"I have some inside if you do not have your own" Kikyo said.

She nodded. "Please"

Kikyo took the last bit of her ice cream and went inside. She found the bag Kikyo gave Inuyasha. She found a glass and heated up some water and added it to the cup. A few minutes later she came back outside. "Here you go"

"Thank you so much" she said taking it and drinking it.

Inuyasha sighed. "That's twice today I've had the crap scared outta me"

Kikyo looked to him and giggled. "At least you didn't fall all over the place this time"

"That's true" he said.

Asuna was starting to feel better. "Wow, that was the first..."

Kikyo looked to Inuyasha.

He came back and kissed her head.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kikyo said and looked to Asuna.

"Hey Inuyasha, I wanted to apologize to you for how I treated you on the phone. I will be happy to do Kikyo's sonogram ad I wouldlik you both to be at our wedding and yes she will be there too"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Great, we'll talk about coming to the wedding, just let us know when"

Kikyo nodded and looked to Sesshomaru. "Congratulations"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you"

"I wanna hang out with you more Kikyo"

Kikyo looked to her and thought for a second. She had hardly spoken to her before an didn't know much about her. "I should like that" she said with a smile.

"Great"

Kikyo looked to Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha do not freak out I am using spiritual powers to talk with you' she thought to him.

He nodded.

Asuna stood up and went to Sesshomaru

'Do you think that will happen to me...when I an not angry?'

Sesshomamru wrapped his arms around her.

'I don't know...we will have to see"

She looked up at him.

'Alright. Inyasha, can I tell you something?'

'Yes?'

'Inuyasha...when I first heard you...I was hiding..because I had never felt such anger and rage...all I wanted to do was tear anything apart and I hand no idea why'

'You know I don't mean to upset you, you know that right?'

'Yes...but that's just it..I..I wasn't upset with you...you were just the one one with a heartbeat there. I could hear that'

He looked at her. 'Do you know how fucking sexy you are right now?'

'No? How sexy?'

'Very sexy, that I'm going to have you in my 'forest' he purred

She worked hard not to giggle at that and the mental images that flooded her brain almost made her blush.

"Oh um...let's go Sesshomaru" she told him softly not wanting to hone in on their time

"Are you sure you are well enough to leave?"

"Yes, I will sleep it off"

Sesshomaru scrunched his nose as he smelled both of their arousal.

"Thank you for stopping by and bringing the ice cream"

Asuna jumped on his back and whispered. "We'll have our fun daddy" she said giggling. "You're welcome"

Sesshomaru held her there and smirked.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"When we get home can I see your other form?" she asked so

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting her to ask. "Are you sure you want to see me like that?" he asked.

"Yes, also...I don't know if you can do this or not, but I want to fly, not in a plane either and not just from being your little either, I am with you, I want to be with of you, demon form to your human form"

He nodded felt his love grow deeper for her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find a girl like her, who wanted him in every form.


	11. Asuna's demon markings and Inu no Tashio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna apologizes to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Asuna gets Sesshomaru's markings. Inu no Tashio takes over Asuna's body to talk to Sesshomaru.

"We will be back shortly" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

He looked back to Asuna. "Hold on to me tightly" He said. 

When he knew she was holding onto him, he jumped into the air and focused his energy in his feet and they were flying

She held on to him tightly and smiled. Asuna watched as they flew. "Wow...so beautiful" she said softly.

"I have never shown anyone this before. Wait, yes I have, there was a little girl named Rin She saved my life and I saved hers. And after that she would follow me around" Sesshomaru said deciding to tell her some information about his past.

"What was Rin like?" she asked enjoying being with him

He gave a small smile. "Very rambunctious. She love to run and play and didn't have a care in the world. She loved flowers and would always try to get me to wear flower crowns. She succeeded once and it was because I was sleeping" He said.

She laughed. "She sounds like a sweetheart, thank you for sharing this with me, I like getting to know you more"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"My mother's grave, I think it's time you met her" she said softly.

"Where is that at?" he asked.

"Do you see that graveyard down there?" she said pointing.

"Yes I do. Is that the one?"

"Yes"

Sesshomaru nodded and began to descend and landed carefully.

She stayed on his back not wanting to get down when she saw her mother's grave. "That one" she said pointing to the headstone that said "Winry Minamino, beloved daughter and mother"

Sesshomaru walked over to the headstone.

It was hard for her. She really felt guilty aoubt not coming to see her often. "Hi mom....I'm sorry I haven't visited you in quite a while. Mom, this is my fiance Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, my mother Winry" She said. "I feel really weird about this"

Sesshomaru looked back at her. "Why do you feel weird?" He asked.

"I always wanted to introduce my mater, partner, spouse, whatever to my mother while she was alive...it's weird introducing you to a headstone..." she said softly. "Mom, I'm pregnant with Sesohmaru's child, Sesshomaru, I know is a fell demon, he is amazing, kind, sweet, and my best friend.I couldn't think of not having him in my life, I love him so very much"

The wind shifted and make Sesshomaru's hair dance.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You probably only thing that was the wind. But my demon senses sense another presence with us. I believe it is your mother. It is nice to meet you. I have asked your daughter to marry me and I hope I have your approval" Sesshomaru spoke formally.

As she spoke a faint outline of her mom stood in front of them. "Hello Sesshomaru, yes, I approve...my little one, I am so very proud of you, the only fault you have is protecting the ones you love..you have never once let me down and look at you now, doing a job you love, you have a best you have been attached to since your elementary days, and now a fiance"

Sesshomaru smiled.

Asuna smiled a bit. "I miss you mom, but I know you are always with me, you're going to be a grandma, we're going to name her Hayami Winry"

I Love it, it's beautiful" she told them. "I have met your father Sesshomaru" she said. "He is so proud of you and the man you have become"

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, he isn't proud of your brother's choices, but he is happy he finally picked a mate"

"I tried to warn him" Sesshomaru said.

He know you did try, please, take care of her, she is my only little one, her dad was worthless"

"Thanks mama, we'll come visit you more"

"I'll make sure of it" Sesshomaru said.

Winry nodded and bowed her head before becoming one with the wind again.

Asuna laid her head on his shoulder. "That's my mom...I miss her a lot, but I am happy she is happy for us and approves"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Ready to go? Anywhere else you want to go?"

"Is there some place you wish to go? As long as I am with you, I am happy"

"Hmm, I am not sure" he said softly.

"Is there a place here that resembles your time at all?"

"Hold on tight" He said.

She did so. "Do you feel this free when you fly?" She asked.

He jumped and made his way to the one place the reminded him of his time. "Yes, that and when I turn"

"I'm not stopping you from turning am I?" she asked.

"No. I've had plenty of chances to but I never did" He said.

She nodded. "I never knew Inuyasha could turn"

"Yeah, it normally only happens when he's desperate" He said.

"Is that what it's like for you?"

"No, when I turn, it's either of my choice or out of rage. I can control when and what happens when I change" He told her.

"Will the baby have the same ability?" she asked.

"It's possible. But there is no telling for sure until he or she is about five years old" he explained.

She nodded. "Do you miss flying? It's easier than driving isn't it?"

"That is true, but I have learned that something it makes people jealous and involves authorities. It's ended up happening a town over before I met you" Sesshomaru said as he landed carefully on a edge of a cliff that had a view of the forest with a river running through it. "This is the one spot that looks similar to that in my world looked like. And depending on if there was war going on between lands there would be smoke and fire spread" He explained.

She slid down off his back and looked around. "Wow, it's beautiful" she said. "What is your time like?"

"Much like this. Less polluted. But there is two sides to every coin, there's the beauty in what it was but then there is the ugly nasty part, such as the war, demons killing as they please. But demons weren't the only one that killed for no reason. At one point of time a bunch of human tried to ban together and go after villages, humans and demon alike. There were four different kingdoms, there were ran by four demons. I was the Lord of the Western Lands, Koga's father was the Lord of the Eastern Lands" He rambled.

She looked at him. "You're a Lord? Our little one is your heir?" she asked.

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded.

So many things were racing through her mind as she was taking this in before the simplest of facts hit her and she looked up at him. "I have a new nick name for you...but that means Inuyasha is a Lord or Master too, right?"

"Back then me and him never got along as we do now. We always tried to kill each other. But the more I think about it, it was more of us sparring, training. But technically yes he would be but only as a secondary one. And what nickname have you come with now?" He asked

"Yes, Lord Daddy" she said kissing his cheek

Sesshomaru nodded. He stepped back and breathed out and focused himself on his powers. The wind whipped through his hair as his aura grew in power, he started to change in front of her eyes.

"Wow..." she whispered in awe

Within a few seconds he changed completely. He stared down at her watching her reaction.

She looked up at him and went to him and softly touched his snout. Her hand was shaking a bit, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Wow..." she said touching his fur softly.

'Are you afraid of me?' He asked in her head, hoping he hadn't frightened her.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't, I didn't realize you were so big in this form...don't be mad, I need to know off of this in case our child gets to be this big, I don't wan to be scared of them, or you, or Inuyasha...I'm not as afraid of you as I was him. I love you, this form or human from, you are my mate, I accept you, all your forms" she said honestly.

He nuzzled his nose against her. 'Would you like a ride?'

"Yes, I would" she said kissing his nose

He lowered himself so she could climb on. He used his tail to help her and made sure if she fell he would catch her.

She climbed up on him and took some fur in her hand holding tight but not enough to hurt him.

He stood up and started to run through the forest.

She laughed and squealed. She leaned forward where her belly was on his back and felt something. "Oh! Did you feel that?" she asked him.

'Feel what? To be honest I can barely feel where you're at because of my fur. You holding and pulling my fur is the only way I know you're still there' He thought to her.

"I thought I felt the baby move" she told him.

'Really? Isn't it too soon to be able to feel the baby?' He asked.

"Yes, but it could have been my stomach doing flip flops from being so excited" she told him.

He smiled even in his current form. He then continued to run through the forest.

She hugged him tightly.

He purred happily.

"I love you" 

'I love you too'

"You are so amazing to me, I couldn't ask for anything or anything better than you"

Her purred with affection.

"You know what I love about you?"

'What's that?' He asked.

"Everything...I especially love the way you are sticking with me through this pregnancy"

'I would never leave you alone through this, or ever'

"As I will never leave you"

He stopped and looked back at and lightly licked her

She giggled.

He loved hearing her laugh. He licked her again.

She laughed some more

'When did you want to head back?' He asked.

"Whenever" She said as she loved being with him.

He sniffed the air and grinned. He knelt down so she could get down.

She got down off of him.

He slowly changed back. When he was done he walked up and stood in front of her. "You know there is no one around for miles" He grinned.

"Ooh kinky"

"It's your arousal that I am smelling in the air" he purred.

"Well, I am your to do as you wish"

He growled seductively. "Undress for me" He commanded in a husky voice.

"Yes daddy" she said slowly undressing.

He licked his lips as his mouth watered.

Se took her shirt and pants off slowly.

"Mmm, you're so sexy" He purred as he pulled of his shirt.

She blushed and slowly took off her bra and panties letting her arousal hit him fully.

He groaned and before she knew it he was right in front of her, completely naked. "And how does my little want it?"

"Slow with you speeding up here and there, then speeding up when you are ready to cum"

He picked her up and laid her on his clothing. He kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back, scratching lightly down his chest.

He growled in pleasure. He kissed down her neck, licking and nipping her tender flesh.

She moaned and scratched his chest again.

He moaned as he inched his way down her body.

"Mmm, oh daddy...." she said.

He smirked and continued down until he was between her thighs. "Mmm, you smell so delicious" He said in a deep husky voice. He slowly slid his tongue along her folds.

She moaned loudly for him.

He flicked his tongue over her clit before he plunged into her depths and moaned as her pussy squeezed his tongue.

"OH!!" She groaned.

He groaned, vibrating the most sensitive spot on her body.

She moaned more lifting her hips a bit.

He ran his claws against her hips and continue to plunge his tongue inside her.

"OH gods babe...." she moaned.

He wanted her to bed for him. He licked up to her clit and lightly bit and sucked on the bundle of nerves. He scratched down her thighs and slid two of his fingers insider her.

She bucked her hips right then. "Oh daddy...I want you..." she begged.

It wasn't enough. He continued his movements with his fingers and tongue.

She grabbed his hair. "I want you in me, now..."

He growled seductively. "Beg for it" He flicked his tongue faster then started to suck on it.

"Please daddy. I need you so deep in me"

"Mmm, that's more like it" He purred kissed up her flushed body. He rubbed the head of his dick through her wetness, teasing her.

She moaned.

He smirked

"Please daddy...."

He lined his dick up and grabbed her hips and slammed into her. "Gods you're so tight"

She moaned louder.

"Tell me how you want it" He growled in pleasure.

"Hard and fast daddy"

He groaned and went as fast as he could

She moaned loudly again. "Oh baby..."

He gripped her hips and ground his hips into her hard.

She dragged her nails down his chest, while moaning.

He moaned deeply and pounded into her pussy hard and fast, just like she wanted.

"Oh gods..." She moaned loudly. "Oh daddy...so close..."

"Squeeze daddy's cock baby..." he panted heavily.

She clamped down hard on him.

"Ohh fuck baby" He moaned loudly. "Cum for daddy"

She bit his neck as she came hard.

He used as much of his power as he filled her with his cum. He used his demon power and howled to the gods.

She smiled and moaned louder as his cum filled her.

He slowed his movements until he stopped completely.

"Oh fuck daddy..."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" My demon side took over a couple of times" he panted.

"You would've know if you had. I would have tugged on your hairs, that's what I said I would do"

"I was just making sure. Thought if you would have it would only fueled my beast" He smirked.

"Oh I Like that side...how about having me from behind...and you know my safe word is stop"

"Maybe when we get back to the house. Only if you're good" He purred.

"Yes, Lord Daddy" she said smirking.

He growled playfully and pulled out of her.

She moaned.

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

She kissed him with just as much passion.

"Let's go get dressed and go get my car" He purred.

"Yes daddy"

As she got up he smacked her ass.

"Ooh"

He chuckled as he handed her, her clothes and grabbed his.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

She got her bra, shirt, and panties on but was having trouble getting her pants on.

Sesshomaru had his pants on and seen her having trouble and helped her to stand to put her pants on.

"Thank you" She said having felt a bit embarrassed.

"You're welcome my love" He said softly and kissed her neck. He pulled back and put his shirt on.

She moaned softly and held on to him.

He smiled. "Ready?" He asked.

She didn't move, her look was completely blank.

"Sesshomaru" a voice said.

Sesshomaru growled and looked around.

"Don't growl at your father, your mate is fine"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Father?"

"Yes, I borrowed your mate's body to talk to you"

"I am so going to need therapy after this" he remarked.

"Probably not as much as her, my point for being here is this. I heard you when you told her you didn't know if you were going to be a good enough for this child, but you will be, you'll be better than I was...and your mate is right, she is having twins, but I'll let her be surprised, I would be honored to have you name the baby afterme..that that brother of yours he's a moron for letting Kagome go, taking her virginity then trying to get with her was a stupid move on his half..let's see..your mother is proud of you, Izayoi is honored to have the baby named after her...your woman is fucking hot" he told him.

"BUT, do tell him, I"m proud of him for FINALLY settling down with Kikyo...you both take after me, that's for sure"

"Why don't you go tell him yourself and possess his mate. What, did you say twins? Seriously?" His heart sped up.

"Yes, seriously, because I chose to come see you and they are having some fun, I dare not interrupt them, you can if you so wish"

"I'd rather not. But you can when they're done" He said.

"Hey I only got a freebie to come see one and I chose you. Keep up the good work son, your woman is still damn not" he said letting Asuna down gently before disappearing.

"Still a horn dog as ever I see" Sesshomaru said before he left.

He heard his father laughing before he completely disappeared.

He held Asuna until he knew she was okay.

"Sess..ho..ma..ru..." she mumbled.

"I'm right here" He said softly.

"Can we go home now? I feel weird."

He nodded. "It's okay. I'll explain what happened when we get home"

"Can I ride on your back so I can sleep a bit?" She asked.

"I will carry you bridal style, if you plan on falling asleep, I don't want you to slip" He said.

She nodded and held on to him.

He picked her up and jumped into the air and started to fly back to Inuyasha's house.

She fell asleep against him.

He held her as close as possible as he flew.

She smiled in her sleep. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he purred.

He was happy to know a little secret and couldn't wait to tell Asuna when they got home. He knew she would be thrilled to be having twins and that she was right all along.


	12. Before the accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Asuna was taken over by Inu no Tashio, he told Sesshomaru that Asuna was correct in her feelings. Sesshomaru tells her, what will her reaction be?

She licked his neck.

He looked down at her. 'Is she doing this in her sleep' He thought to himself.

Without warning she bit his neck as to mark him.

Sesshomaru held back a moan.

She licked him again.

"Asuna. We're almost to the car" He said softly as he took deep breaths.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"You're a very naughty little girl" He purred.

"Sorry..." she said. "Is daddy hard again?"

"You were trying to mark me in your sleep. And licking my neck"

"I'm sorry...I didn't know"

"It's okay" He said and kissed her softly as he landed next to his car.

She noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Can we go home?"

Sesshomaru nodded and set her in the car before getting in himself.

"How is daddy going to punish me?"

"I'll make you wait" He grinned.

She smiled and snuggled into him.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked over to her before he started the car. He told her everything that happened.

"Okay that would explain why I am suddenly horny again...why me though?"

"I do not know. Wait, why would that make you horny?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just want your cock is all...."

He chuckled. "You'll have to wait"

She pouted.

Sesshomaru smirked.

She kept shifting in her seat.

"We are almost home" He said.

She nodded.

He drove them home.

She shifted in her seat again.

"What's wrong baby?" he purred.

I need your cock daddy...."

"Didn't daddy say he was going to make you wait?"

"Yes daddy..."

He pulled the car into the garage and shut off the car.

She sat and waited.

He slid his seat all the way back and looked over at her and nodded, as if to give her permission.

She smiled and pulled him out of his pants.

He moaned softly as he watched her.

She took him in her mouth.

"Mmmm...."

As she went down she took him all the way in her mouth.

He leaned his head back and moaned her name.

She came up and went back down awaiting her orders.

"You're the one that wants my cock. So take it baby. I'll let you take charge this time" He moaned.

She took her pants and panties off and sat on him. "Thank you daddy" she said as she moved up and down on him.

He grabbed her hips and squeezed lightly so he didn't hurt her.

She took her shirt and bra off. "Oh daddy...so good" she said bouncing more.

He moaned deeply admiring his view. "Use your nails baby. Don't be afraid to hurt me"

She nodded and did so.

He for once showed her his submissive side and arched his back, and moaned.

She felt the power he showed her and slammed herself down on him and bit him as she ground her hips into his.

He hissed in pleasure and ground his hips up into her.

"Fuck me, like you did in the woods..." she said her eyes slowly changing colors and his markings appearing.

He growled in approval. He held her hips and slammed into her hard and fast.

"Oh yes!!!!" she moaned.

He moaned and gripped her hips a little harder and continued his movements.

"Oh yes daddy..." she panting. "Punish me. I am a naughty little..."

He smacked her ass hard and continued to slam into her. Their moaned filled the car.

"Oh yes!! Fuck me from behind daddy...."

He opened the door and go out of the car without pulling out of her. He lifted her up off him and turned her around and bend her over so her hands were on the driver's seat. He smacked her ass before he slammed into her with demon force.

Her front end fell over and she moaned in pleasure.

He light scratched down her back.

She looked back at him moaning and started to rub her pussy as well.

"Good girl" he panted.

She moaned and waited for him to give her permission to come..

He felt her squeeze him more and more. "Cum for daddy" He grunted out as he pounded into her harder and faster. He reached down and groped both her breasts.

"Oh yes! Daddy, I'm cumming..." she screamed in pleasure

He pulled her up so her back was up against his chest. He moaned as he came inside her.

She came hard on him.

He bit her neck as they rode their pleasure out. He raised his right hand and lightly choked her to intensify her orgasm.

She moaned louder as she came on him more.

He grinned. "My little like being choked. Kinky. I like it" He whispered against her neck.

She shivered.

"Something wrong baby?" He asked in a deep voice that sent shivers down her back.

"No daddy"

He kissed her neck and pulled out of her.

She shivered again.

"I love you Asuna" Sesshomaru said softly as he continued to hold her.

"I love you too Sesshomaru"

"Hey, guess what?" he whispered.

"What's up?"

He rested his hand on her stomach. "You were right...we're going to be having twins"

She smiled. "Twins..." She said trying not to cry.

He smelled the salt in the air. "Why do you cry?"

"They are happy tears"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Let's head inside, grab your things"

"Can we cuddle and watch Fruits Basket?"

He chuckled. "As you wish"

She grabbed her things and went into the house and texted Kagome. "Hey, I'm having twins"

Kagome texted back. "Congratulations. Today has been such an amazing day"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, I'm actually about to order some Chinese food. But I can definitely tell you that Miroku is good with his hands" Kagome replied with a winky face.

She giggled. "I love you Kags, I got to see Sesshomaru's full demon side, and look" she said send her a picture after cutting it down so Kikyo wasn't in it"

"Love you too Suna. Oh wow..." Kagome responded.

"Yeah...weird isn't it? Well I can promise you, our couch is safe for today"

"Haha. That's good. That poor couch" Kagome joked.

She laughed harder. "Did you check the back of your Kisa plush?"

"Oh no. What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Because I love you and I had feeling that would go all the way with him, I taped a condom to the back of your card.

Kagome blushed. "You're so sneaky. But, thank you"

"You're welcome, and you're just now figuring this out?"

Kagome laughed. "No, I've known since we've become friends"

"Smart girl, okay well daddy and I are going to cuddle and watch Fruits Basket, he'll probably make me eat too"

"Have fun. I probably won't be home tomorrow either I promised Miroku I'd cook for him.

"Okay, I working tomorrow I probably won't be home until we get the cribs and stuff delivered.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to find out what you're having. Gender, I mean" Kagome responded.

She laughed. "You will be the first to know"

"No, I won't. You and Sesshomaru will be" Kagome smarted off.

"Listen here brat, you will know before Miroku" she teased back.

"I'll talk to you later. About to order. Love you Suna" Kagome texted.

"Okay have fun" she said going in search of food.

"Hungry my love?" Sesshomaru asked. "You can get delivery if you so desire" He said.

"Starving...will you order daddy, I wanna shower before cuddling" she said eating a nutty bar.

"What would you like?" He asked as he dried his hair. "Water should still be hot for you"

"Surprise me" she told him going to shower.

"I'm not making that mistake again, last time you had me do that, you didn't eat anything I got. Because you were not hungry for it" He said as he followed her to the bathroom.

"Mexican and sushi"

Sesshomaru nodded. He walked back to the living room and grabbed his phone and placed the orders.

Asuna turned on the water, and stepped in and washed off.

Sesshomaru got everything ready in the living room. And grabbed and extra blanket from his room in case she fell asleep in his lap like she always did.

She got done and dried off. She grabbed one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties, she dried her hair and brushed it before heading down.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch waiting patiently.

She came downstairs. "Sorry I took so long"

"It's okay. The food should be here soon"

She nodded and climbed in his lap.

"You look sexy wearing my shirts" He purred in her ear.

She blushed. "Thank you, I love wearing your shirts, I know soon I have to get maternity clothes"

All of a sudden Sesshomaru couldn't wait to see her heavily pregnant. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

She smiled and snuggled into him.

A few minutes passed and their cuddling was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Asuna moved out of his lap trying not to growl at the delivery guy

Sesshomaru chuckled. He got up and opened the door. "Hello" He knew he didn't to hand him any money for he had paid online.

He handed him the food. "Here you go, have a great night" he said.

Have a good night. Thank you" Sesshomaru said as he closed the door. "Food is here my cranky mate"

She smiled and sat down. "Thank you" she said happily. "I was almost asleep again"

He handed her the bags. "I'll go get some napkins. Plates and silverware are on the side table"

She nodded and dug into the sushi first.

Shesshomaru came back to her already eating her sushi. He smiled at her and sat down beside her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Is it what you desired?" He asked as he started to eat. 

"Yes, thanks"

"Anything for you" He said.

She smiled and pushed play as she shared the sushi and dug into the nachos.

He chuckled.

She looked at him.

"Hmmm?" He hummed as he ate.

She finished eating and cleaned up. "I love you daddy"

He smiled. "I love you too little girl"

She snuggled into him.

He wrapped his arm around her and continued to finish his food.

She got a drink, set her alarm and started to fall asleep on him as she always did.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair and continued to watch the anime.

She sighed happily and was completely out within a matter of moments.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her.

As climbed into his lap as she slept.

Sesshomaru held her closely and laid them both on the couch and slowly fell asleep with her in his arms.

She slept happily through the night in his arms. The next morning her alarm went off and she groaned, not wanting to get up. "Fine, fine..." she mumbled and stripped out of his shirt and went to get dressed, she came down and kissed him grabbing her bag and left for work. When he awoke, she had left her phone on the table and a note for him.

He woke up and looked around.

He saw the note. "Hey baby, I'm at work, I'll be home around 5 tonight, love you, Asuna"


	13. Asuna's accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was already having an off day. What could break Sesshomaru? His mate getting into an accident of course, what is the out come? Does she live, or die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Noelle Dolde and Claire Savitts for helping me write this, without them, this would be a different outcome

He smiled and noticed her phone. "I'll take that to her and even some lunch" he said to himself.

As she worked she noticed her forgot her phone and lunch. "Oops, I hope Sesshomaru isn't mad" she told herself.

After one of her appointments she went out to look at the appointment book and saw she had an appointment set up with Kaede soon. "Great, I can't wait to hell her my news" she mumbled to herself as a new nurse bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry! I was actually looking for someone" she said.

Sesshomaru called the hospital and asked to be transferred to Asuna's office.

It went to voice mail.

"Who are you looking for?" Asuna asked.

"Sesshomaru" she said.

Asuna's hair stood on end. "What do you want with my fiancee?" she asked.

Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and everything else he needed and walked out the door. After locking the door he go into his car and drove to Asuna's favorite burger place and got what she would like and himself, then drove to the hospital.

"Can we go and talk?" she asked.

"No, stay away from Sesshomaru" she said going to her office and helped another patient.

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot and parked. He go out and went in quickly. He knocked on Asuna's door.

Rin looked over and gasped. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered.

Asuna opened the door. "Sesshomaru" she said looking a little surprised and pulled him in and sat him in her chair and went back to work.

"Sorry about that ma'am" she said finishing up.

Sesshomaru chuckled and waited as the lady nodded to her.

"Congrats ma'am, you're having a girl" she told her.

"Thank you so much, I've been hoping for a girl, I got four boys at home" she said laughing.

She helped her up and smiled. "You're welcome, see you in a couple of months, you know she is going to be well protected by her brothers"

"You're the best Asuna, and yes she is" 

Asuna blushed and thanks her as she helped her to the door and closed it behind her. "Hey baby" she said kissing him.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Hey. I brought your phone and lunch for both of us"

"Oh yay! I'm starved" she told him.

"He didn't look my way, I need to talk to him" she told the nurses.

"He won't, since Asuna is pregnant with his child she is very protective of who talks to him and who doesn't, if she says don't talk to him, you aren't allowed to talk to him" the nurse told her.

"Thank you for bringing my phone and for lunch" she said sitting next to him eating.

"You're welcome. You seem a little on edge baby, did something happen?" He asked.

"Yes, a girl at the nurse's station was looking for you, she asked for you, I think she wanted to say Lord Sesshomaru, but refrained and said Sesshomaru"

"What did she look like?" He asked.

Before she could answer there was a knock on her door.

Asuna answered it and Rin came in.

"My Lord..." she whispered.

"Like that" Asuna said trying not to growl.

"Rin?"

"Yes! Oh, I am so glad I found you!!"

Asuna was trying hard to fight back her feelings

"Asuna this is Rin. Though she has grown. But the one I told you about" Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, that jealous one...don't worry...I won't steal him away...I am studying to be a CNA" she told him.

Asuna nodded but made no attempt to move towards him.

"I just wanted to tell you the good news"

"Come here baby" Sesshomaru said. "I didn't even know you were here. I want you to meet my mate"

She made her way over and sat in his lap her eyes changed to red and his markings showed.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered.

"Calm down baby. Look she's married. She's no threat to you" Sesshomaru said pointing to the ring on her finger.

Asuna looked at her. "I am sorry"

"It's fine, Kohaku is here too"

Sango was coming back from the lab when she saw him. "Ko-Kohaku...?"

"Kohaku, really?" Sesshomaru said.

Kohaku turned around. "Sis, what are you doing here?" He asked as he waited for Rin.

"Yes, we're married"

"I work here, as a lab tech...Rin's here too? Kirara?"

"I don't know about Kirara but Rin is definitely here. She's talking to Sesshomaru" Kohaku said.

"From what I remember, he was a good child" He said.

She nodded. "You'll be seeing more of me" she told him.

Asuna went back to eating and ignored Rin.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at him. "Hey baby, Inuyasha wants to know if we wanna go to his wedding tonight"

"If that is what you wish my love" Sesshomaru said softly as he nuzzled her neck.

She smiled at him.

"Well My Lord, I should go now" Kohaku is waiting.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "Please close the door on your way out" He said.

"She nodded and hugged him. "Take care of yourself"

"You too. See you around" He said.

When she stood up a familiar scent his nose.

Sesshomaru inhaled. "Wait, are you pregnant?" He asked.

She blushed and nodded. "I am going to tell Kohaku now"

"Oh! Yay! I want to do your sonogram"

"Wait, just a few minutes ago you hated me"

"She has my temper Rin. She thought you were here to take me from her. She apologizes, right Asuna" Sesshomaru said softly. "Congratulations, by the way"

"That's right, I do apologize, please?"

"On one condition"

Sesshomaru raised his brow.

Asuna looked to her. "What's that?"

"I get to talk to Lord Sesshomaru whenever I want, agreed?"

Asuna didn't like that idea, but knew she had to play nice. "Agreed" she said almost sounding defeated.

"Great" Rin said leaving making sure to close the door behind her. Rin smirked as she won a small victory.

Asuna now picked at her food. She wasn't happy with what she had just agreed to.

Rin found Kohaku. "Hey love"

Sesshomaru took her food and set it on her desk. "Hey. You have nothing to worry about. She's married and pregnant and most of all I view her as a daughter. Nothing more"

Kohaku smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey baby. Ran into my sister while you were gone"

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you, something good" she said kissing him.

She nodded. "Okay, so I think you better text your brother"

"Why? I left my phone in the car" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh? What's the good news?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know where to go for the wedding" she said handing him her phone.

"We're going to be parents" she said.

Sango had left to go to the lab.

"Bring up Inuyasha's number" He said softly.

"What?! Really?!" Kohaku exclaimed.

She did and handed him her phone again.

"Yes really, and Sesshomaru's fiancee agreed to do my sonogram"

Sesshomaru hit the call button.

Kohaku picked her up and swung her around. "This is amazing news" He said kissing her softly.

She held onto him and laughed.

He answered. "What do you want wench?"

"Do you always talk to my mate like that little brother?" Sesshomaru scowled.

"We've tried for so long. I'm so happy" Kohaku said.

"That's how she's in my phone Sesshomaru, are you coming tonight or not?" he asked.

"I am too, and yes we have, I tested before we left the house, that's what took me so long" she told him. "You can tell Sango"

"I would refrain from calling her that brother, you wouldn't like it if I called yours the same. Yes, where is it going to be held?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kohaku smiled and nodded. "Let's go, she works in the lab here"

"At Kikyo's, then she is moving in with me, no I wouldn't like it and neither would she"

She nodded and walked with him.

Sango was smiling to herself. 'I can't believe Kohaku is here and is married' she thought to herself

"Send me, or Asuna the address. And we'll be there" Sesshomaru said.

They made it to the lab and knocked.

Sango opened the door. "Hey, I thought you left" she said.

He texted Asuna the address.

Asuna cleaned up her office.

"No, not yet. I just got some of the best news. And I had to come tell Auntie Sango" Kohaku said watching her reaction.

Sesshomaru nodded and handed Asuna her phone. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Auntie...." she said as her eyes lit up and hugged them both. "Really?!"

"I think, I'm going to text Kaede and ask her if I can go home early, I would like to nap before we go to the wedding" she said taking her phone from him and texted her. "Hey Kaede, I'm feeling tired, can I go home early?" she texted her.

Kohaku laughed. "Yes really. You're going to be an aunt"

Sesshomaru kissed her neck while she texted her boss.

She moaned softly.

"I'm so happy! How wonderful! If you two aren't doing anything tomorrow come over for dinner"

Sesshomaru smiled feeling her relax in his arms.

"As far as I know we don't have anything planned. Here's my number, it was good to to see you" Kohaku said with a smile.

"If the lead nurse says there is enough coverage, that is fine" Kaede texted back.

She put it in and texted him. "Be safe little brother"

Asuna turned and kissed him.

Kohaku smiled. "See you later sis"

Sesshomaru kissed her back. "You're phone went off" He whispered.

Sango nodded. "Hey, text me allergies" she said.

Rin took his hand.

She looked at her phone. "I can go, if there is enough coverage, I will follow you home"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll see you at home. Drive safe" he said softly and kissed her again.

Kohaku nodded. "Bye" He squeezed Rin's hand as he led her out of the hospital.

Sango texted Kagome not expecting a text back. "Kohaku was just here"

"Well she seemed excited" she told him.

Asuna went to the nurses station and asked the head nurse to go home and she said yes, she went to clock out and went to her car as she saw Sesshomaru in the parking lot still. "Can we go across the way to get the double cribs and strollers? Or can we do that over the phone?" she asked him.

"We can do that now if you want" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, let's go"

"I'll see you over there" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay" she said kissing him again before getting in the car and driving over there.

She pulled in the parking lot and went in to look around.

Sesshomaru met her inside. 

"Hi baby" she said looking around.

"Hey, find anything?" He asked.

"Yeah the double cribs and strollers"

He smiled. "Sounds good. Is that all?"

"Let me look around more"

The same cashier was there. "So, I will take out the single crib and the single stroller, and add these in it's place correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "We may find more items" He said.

She nodded and waited.

Asuna looked around.

Sesshomaru followed her and smiled as he watched her. She looked so happy. He loved her smile.

She found a baby monitor and a few other nick knacks

"I think that is all until we found out what we are having" Sesshomaru said softly.

She nodded. "I got mostly white things" she told him looking up at him.

He nodded and leaned down and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back. "I want to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Can we afford for me to be a stay at home mommy?"

"You do not wish to work? I'm not saying no, I just want to know"

"Well no, I love my job and I am quite requested...but I want to fall asleep with you and wake up with you everyday...just until they go to school"

Sesshomaru smirked. "To answer your question, yes. Technically I have enough money that I don't need to work, but it bugs me if I'm not doing something" he said softly.

She nodded. "I can put my noticed in and come back after they start school or just work four hours a day"

"Whatever pleases you my love"

"Okay, four hours a day until I am told to go on leave"

"Sounds good" He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"We can go home now"

Let's go check out" 

She nodded.

He smiled and took her hand and led her to the check out.

She was smiling the whole time.

Sesshomaru helped her put everything on the counter.

"Oh, I have something that just came in this morning" the cashier said.

"What is it?" He asked squeezing Asuna's hand.

She produced two baby books with puppies on them.

Sesshomaru seen them and looked at Asuna, knowing the look on her face would give him the answer about getting them.

She looked up at him excited.

He nodded. "We'll take those too, please"

"Of course" she said adding and subtracting things.

Asuna put her hand on her stomach.

Sesshomaru paid to the extra items.

"Thanks baby"

"Anything for you" 

She smiled at him. "Congrats"

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said as he led Asuna out of the store and to her car. "I will meet you at home. I have one more stop to make and I"ll be there"

She nodded. "I love you" she told him getting into the car.

"I love you too" he bent down and kissed her softly before backing up and shutting the door.

She smiled at him and started the car, and drove home.

Sesshomaru watched her drive away and turned around and went to the jewelry store next door of the baby store.

As she drove towards his house there was a car that was following her.

Sesshomaru made a couple of purchases. And went home quickly. He didn't want her waiting long.

She stopped quickly as the light changed, the car behind her crashed into her and pushed her into on coming traffic, where she hit another car head on and hit her head hard on the steering wheel where she blacked out.

As Sesshomaru drove home, he seen there was an accident. And his eyes widened when he seen Asuna's car. He pulled over and go out and ran as fast as he could. "Asuna...Asuna...please no..."

EMS and the police arrived quickly and arrested the guy that caused the accident.

The EMS looked her over and went through her purse looking for her license. "Minamino, Asuna...that name" he said. He called for the rest of his team and they got her on a stretcher.

An officer looked around for Sesshomaru. "Where is her other half?" He asked them.

"I don't know" He said checking on the other victims that were involved.

"I'm right here. Let me through, she's my fiance" Sesshomaru yelled in a panicked tone.

The cop let him in.

Sesshomaru ran to her side. "Ohh Asuna..." He was checking everything out on her. He put his hand on her stomach and sighed with relief. "She is pregnant" He told the EMTs

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"No, but strawberries are a trigger for her to throw up, and she doesn't like cherries"

He nodded. "We are going to take care of her"

"I'll meet you at the hospital baby..." He leaned over her and kissed her cheek. "Is it alright if I take everythign from her car?" He asked of of the officers.

"Yes, that's fine" he said paging Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru dug through everything and gather all the things.

Koga turned the lights on and sirens and rushed her to the hospital.

Sesshomaru texted Kagome, knowing it was her day off. He knew Asuna was going to be home and let her know what was going on and she didn't need to come in.

Kagome texted back to have him keep her posted when she wakes up.

Everyone in the ER wasn't expecting Asuna to come through.

Naraku himself was in the ER awaiting her arrival. He was shouting orders for them to make her top priority.

Kagome would have had a mental breakdown if she would have came in. She would have just been in the way and Sesshomaru knew it.

Naraku went up to him. "What happened?" He asked pulling him out of the room as the ER doctors sewed her up.

Inuyasha came in as they sewed her up and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru told Naraku everything. 

When Inuyasha got there Sesshomaru was staring at the door of the room Asuna was in.

"I'll tell you what Sesshomaru, when she is awake take her home and she can have until she's ready to come back off, either before or after the baby is born"

"We were just talking about that. We will find out what she wants to do"

They took Asuna to X-Ray.

One of the nurses stopped them. "You can't do that, she's pregnant, Sesshomaru will have a fit"

One of the interns spoke up. "Wait, we need to go to CT, not here"

They got her to CT.

Sesshomaru waited, pacing back and forth.

Naraku went in and looked at the monitors before coming out. "Sesshomaru, come look"

He showed him the scans, there was nothing there.

Sesshomaru sighed with relief. 

He let the interns take her to her room to rest.

"Is she awake yet?" He asked.

"You may go sit with her until she does, inform me immediately.

Sesshomaru nodded and went to her room.

She was still asleep.

One of the officers from the scene came in. "Sesshomaru"

"Yes?"

"I have news on who hit her.

"Who?" He asked.

"This man, says her father"

She's never known her father. He left her mother when her mother found out she was pregnant" Sesshomaru said

He was drunk and following to closely, when she slammed on her breaks he did too and caused her to hit another car, none of this is her fault"

Sesshomaru had to close his eyes so the officer wouldn't see her eyes turn red.

She slowly came out of the anesthesia. "Ow...my head..."

Sesshomaru snapped out of it. "Excuse me Sir" Sesshomaru stuck his head out of the door and told the nurse that she woke up and to tell Naraku. He went to Asuna's side.

She ran to get him.

The officer left.

He came back in as she walk talking to him about leaving early.

Sesshomaru turned and seen Naraku.

He came in and checked her out.

She squinted. "That's really bright" she said. "My head is killing me"

"You were in a car accident baby. You hit your head on the steering wheel"

"The twins?" She asked. "OH! Inuyasha's wedding!" she said trying to get up

"Asuna, it's okay. The babies are fine. And the wedding was postponed. Everything will be fine"

She laid back down as her head started to hurt again.

"Careful baby" he said softly.

"Yeah...what can I go home?" she asked.

Naraku looked at her. "I can discharge you now, but I do not want to see you back until you feel ready, I will split your work load, you can keep your appointments with Kaede"

"Thank you" she said falling back to sleep

"You can take her home anytime now Sesshomaru, call a nurse if you need to work so she can rest"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Can she get a spare pair of scrubs. Please"

"Yes of course she can' he said sending the nurse to get her some scrubs as he took the IV out of her hand. "I've written a prescription for her, if you notice anything odd about her bring her back in"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you. Is the prescription safe for pregnant women?" He asked double checking.

"Yes, it's Tylenol, she should be fine, no sex for now" he told him.

Sesshomaru sighed but nodded. "When will her restriction be lifted?" 

"A couple of days" 

"Thank you"

He nodded as the nurse came back.

Sesshomaru took the scrubs. He turned to Asuna to help her get dressed so they could go home.

Naraku left with the nurse.

"Kagome...." she said softly.

"She's not here, I told her not to and that I would keep her posted. Because you and I both know she would have broken down and been a crazy mess. I would have stressed everyone out. I will text her when we get back to our house"

"Okay" she whispered

"I was so worried" He said softly, helping her into the scrubs.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I had an angel protecting us"

"What do you mean?"

"Mama, mama protected the twins from getting hurt, she was with me when the accident happened. I was so scared..the light..it changed so quick..."

"It wasn't your fault. The person in the car behind you...he was drunk and apparently claims to be your father. At least that's what the officer told me"

"I don't know...I never met him" she said sighing. "Can we go home? I have a killer headache, I just wanna cuddle and sleep"

Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up and carried her out.

She clung to him and fell back to sleep.

She was in and out of sleep. "When can I see Kagome?"

"Soon baby. Now rest" Sesshomaru said as he put her in his car.

She nodded.

She watched out the window.

Sesshomaru got into the driver's seat and buckled in and started the car. "Ready?" Are you hungry at all?" He asked before he started to drive.

"A little, for something light, I don't want eat to heavy" she told him. "I really want a chocolate banana milkshake"

"Anything else? I have graham crackers at the house"

"Oh yes, I love those..that with the milkshake should be good"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "One chocolate banana milkshake coming right up" He drove her to their favorite place for milkshakes

She smiled. "Hey, I remembered something" she told him

"What?"

"Our baby stuff comes in tomorrow" she told him.

"You're correct" He smiled.

"My car! All of our stuff was in there!" she said softly holding her head.

"All of your stuff is in the trunk. And I will buy you another car" Sesshomaru said.

She sighed in relief. "Oh good, thank you for getting it out" she told him.

"You're welcome my love" Sesshomaru said.

"What did Naraku say?" She asked.

Asuna texted Kagome as they were talking. "I hope you're having fun" she said.

"He said, that you can take as much time as you need"

She nodded.

"Babe, I would like to see Kagome...I won't really rest comfortably until I see her"

"Well we haven't made it home yet, if you get Miroku's address we can stop by so you can see her." Sesshomaru said

She texted Kagome. "What's Miroku's address?"

After a couple of minutes it came through.

"Got it" she said typing it in the GPS.

Sesshomaru nodded and followed the directions to Miroku's house.

"Do you want to eat there? She asked if we were eating there"

"Isn't she making him spaghetti? Wouldn't that be too heavy on your stomach. You were the one that wanted to stay light. "It's up to you"

"I asked if you wanted to eat, I can have bread"

"I will be fine"

She nodded and texted. "No, I just wanna see my sissy"

Within a couple of minutes Sesshomaru pulled up to the house.

She texted her. "We're here"

They stayed and talked a few minutes before her headache returned and Sesshomaru took her to the car after saying their good-byes.

Asuna grabbed her drink and took her pilled.

Sesshomaru went around and go into the car. "Good girl" He said as he started the car.

"Thank you daddy"

"Ready to go home?"

"Oh wait...a wedding..."

"Call them and find out what's going on. But only if you're up for it" Sesshomaru said.

"Okay" she said seeing his phone flash. "It's Inuyasha, I can call him back and put him on speaker"

"What's the message say?" He asked as he drove.

"How's your woman? It's a step up from wench I guess...."

Sesshomaru shook his head.

She texted him back. "Her name is Asuna, and she was wondering if there was still a wedding happening" she said hitting send. "Ass" she mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Asuna got the message back and read it as tears went down her face. "Screw going home, go to Inuyasha's...this bimbo doesn't believe me" she huffed.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I'm sorry...I'm mad" she told him.

"What happened" he asked

"When I was in the hospital, I reached out to her and let her know I was in an accident, she didn't believe me...I want to show her I was telling the truth, but Inuyasha said not to come, she's on the warpath....I want to go home, my head really hurts" she said softly.

"Yes, my love" He drove them home.

She looked at him. "I'm going to sleep when I get in the house...I want you to go talk to Inuyasha and Kikyo, I'm sure I'm not welcomed near her..."

"I do not want to leave you alone. So, they will have to wait. You're more than her flipping out on you. I will send the pictures of the accident and of you being put into the ambulance, and laying in the hospital. If they need further proof they can ask the staff at the hospital" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"No, I think Inuyasha believes you" she said softly. "Will you cuddle with me?"

"If that is what you wish of me"

"It is" 

"Than it shall be done"

"What drew you to me?" she asked him.

"Your scent. It was completely different from everyone else's. At first I tried to ignore it, but I failed. And I don't regret it" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I remember the first time you growled at me and I told you not to do it again or I'd smack you"

"I remember as well. You were the first to not cower in fear. You stood up to me"

"I remember, the nurses gasped in surprise that I didn't cower"

"They all thought you were going to get fired. And you would have if I wasn't intrigued with your scent"

"Yes, then I'd really be in trouble because I love my job and I couldn't leave there, I spent so much time there just being around people and trying to help them made me happy"

He waited at Sesshomaru's for them to get home.

Sesshomaru pulled into the drive way and sighed. He parked the car and shut it off. He go out and went around and picked Asuna out of the car.

"Hey Sesshomaru" He said looking at Asuna.

She looked like she was about to fall asleep against him.

Without his knowledge Kikyo had followed him, she picked a tree to sit and listen in.

"Hello little brother. What is it that you need? She needs her rest, she hit her head pretty hard and has other minor bumps and scratches from the glass" He said holding Asuna closer as he remembered seeing in the car blood running from her forehead.

"Just to talk"

"Sesshomaru, can you lay me down on the couch?"

Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha. "I will be right back" he said as he walked her inside and laid her on the couch, and walked back outside.

She was asleep before he laid her down.

Inuyasha looked over at him.

Kikyo listened, hidden by the tree.

"So...Kikyo is upset with Asuna for ruining our wedding"

"It wasn't her fault. Apparently her drunk of a father slammed into the back of her car. She feels so bad that we made you postpone your wedding. But maybe now you both can plan for something better. Asuna really wants to be friends with Kikyo and you both have our deepest apologies. But she didn't wake up until about an hour ago. Then we went to visits...someone and her boyfriend. Then that's when Asuna seen your message when I was driving and messaged back" Sesshomaru explained.

He nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is she doing okay? How long is she out of work? I can't explain this to Kikyo, could you?"

"Naraku told her that she could take as much time as she needed. I'm just relieved that her and our babies are okay..You know you should listen to her and actually listen to her. Her emotions and hormones are going crazy. That's probably why she keeps lashing out, because no one will listen to her" Sesshomaru said.

"She thinks Asuna did this one purpose"

Kikyo paused and looked surprised hidden in the tree that Sesshomaru of all people would be the one to think of her feelings and needs when no one else would.

"I can assure you and her, that she didn't. She wouldn't want to ruin Kikyo's special day. When Asuna woke up she tried to get out of bed because she wanted you two to still have your wedding, but the hospital wouldn't discharge her"

He nodded. "How am I supposed to deal with the hormones? How you do it?"

"Calmly. Listen to her. Ask her if there's anything she wants, ask her how she's feeling, be sweet to her by getting her little gifts to brighten her day. "But now that the wedding has been postponed, sit down with her and make suggestions for something better than a quick ceremony. Me and Asuna are mates, but that is not going to stop me from giving her a ceremony and marry her in human terms. Because it will make her happy. And I Love seeing her happy and smiling." Sesshomaru said.

He nodded. "Okay, right, so little things to make her happy, plan a wedding, go shopping with her for baby stuff, ask her how she's feeling? What kind of things she's craving? Right? Am I asking the right questions?"

"Correct." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okay, is there anything else I need to know?"

"As far as I know, that is all." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Hey, did you transform in front of her yet?"

"Yes, I took her to the cliff that looked over a forest and river" He said.

"Well obviously she didn't run from you"

"No, she did not. Quite the opposite actually."

"She stayed? Really?"

"I ran through the woods with her on my back. She loved it." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Good, I remember how you two met, the only girl ballsy enough to stand up to you"

"We were just talking about that." Sesshomaru smiled.

Kikyo sat back against the tree and almost sighed but didn't as she didn't want them to know she was there.

He laughed. "Okay, well I think I will go get her a surprise then and take it home to her" 

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Thanks for the talk" he said. "Hope she feels better soon"

Asuna was still curled up on the couch asleep.

"You're welcome. I hope so too. Say hello to Kikyo for us" Sesshomaru said as he walked inside. He immediately checked on Asuna.

He left to go find few small gifts for the next few days.

She hadn't moved from her spot.

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Kikyo jumped from the tree and smelled the air before running back to his house and into bed.

She moaned softly.

Sesshomaru went and got everything out of the car, including the gifts he got her.

She continued to sleep.

He put his gifts in his dresser and went to cuddle with Asuna.

She snuggled into him.

He smiled and held her closely.

"Hey" She said slowly opening her eyes, her headache not as bad.

"Hey." He smiled down at her.

"Can we watch some anime?"

He nodded. "But first, I have something for you. I have to go get it."

"Okay" She said slowly sitting up.

He got up and went into the bedroom and got both gifts from his dresser, and came back. "I wanted to get you this for a while now. I had them both engraved." He got down on one knee and opened one of the boxes. "Asuna, will you marry me?"

"Oh! Sesshomaru...it's beautiful...of course I will"

"If you look closely on the inside it reads 'My one and only love'." he pulled it out and showed her before putting it on her finger. "Ready for the next one?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

He opened the next tiny box that held a necklace.

She looked at it and him. "Oh Fluffy...." She said as happy tears fell.

He reached up and wiped the tears away.

"I love them...thank you"

"You're welcome. I went next door from the baby store after you left the parking lot"

"I love it...will you take a picture of the ring so I can send it to Kagome?"

He nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and took a picture of the ring. He handed her the phone so she could send it.

"It's beautiful, I love it..I want my best friend there, but I want to invite Kikyo too...but I don't know if she would come...Kikyo I mean"

"We shall see" Sesshomaru said softly.

She nodded and wrote. "Daddy and I are engaged" she said and sent the text.

Kagome smiled. "Congratulations. Can, I ask you something?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course you can sis, what's up?"

"Would you say that it is too soon for me to feel like I'm falling in love? Or am I moving too quickly?" Kagome texted back.

"Feeling like you're in love, no..don't tell him you love him yet, wait for a couple of months to make sure"

"I thought so. Thanks, I hope your resting." Kagome texted back.

"I am, Sesshomaru would let me know if I wasn't, I just woke up"

"Love you Suna" Kagome texted back.

"Love you too Kags"

"Did she like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She loved it"

She sat in his lap. "Baby, I need something to do for when you are at work"

"Like?" He asked.

"I don't know, jewelry making? Something to keep my hands busy"

Sesshomaru smirked. "If that is what you want to do"

"Well I can fuck daddy when he's not here"

"You are on a no sex restriction for a few days" Sesshomaru said softly.

She pouted but understood. "Can I have those graham crackers now, please?" she asked.

He put her down. "I will be right back" Sesshomaru said softly. He got up to get the crackers.

She sat watching the anime. She felt bad because she wasn't usually this short or growly with him. Asuna figured it was the accident because he would usually tell her to get it herself, but not now, her head had a dull pain to it.

He came back with the crackers.

She looked up at him.

He handed her the crackers as she sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

She smiled. "Thank you, I love you" she told him.

"I love you too." He said softly.

"Do I need a nurse to stay with me while you work?"

"Do you think you need one?" He asked.

"No, not really"

"Then no, as long as you are careful and not push yourself too much"

"Okay, I still have snacks to eat and movies to watch"

He nodded and pulled her close.

She snuggled into him.

He smiled as he held her. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and took a deep breath in.

"Daddy, can you run me a bath? And wash my hair?" she asked softly.

"Of course. Want me to bathe with you?" He asked.

"Yes please"

"As you wish"

She looked up at him. "I wonder, if there was a way we can maybe do two weddings...one for Kagome and Miroku, and one for Inuyasha and Kikyo..."

"I'm sure Kagome will behave herself for our wedding. Plus I'm sure by the time we decide to get married they might have resolved their differences." Sesshomaru said softly. "Do you want me to run our bath now?" He asked.

"Yes, please, I want to find something cute to wear for bed"

Sesshomaru smirked, he got up and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water and made sure it was the right temp an plugged up the tub.

She went to the dresser and picked out a very cute nightie and matching underwear.

"Tub is ready." He called out to her.

"Coming" she said carrying her clothes in the bathroom. She carefully took off the necklace and laid it with her clothes, she then stripped out of the scrubs.

Sesshomaru was already undressed and in the tub.

She got in and sat between his legs. "I think tomorrow, I will work on some of the baby book"

"Sounds good. What are you going to put in it?" He asked.

"The first sonogram pictures, names we've chosen, who we are, a good picture of me without this bandage on my head, what the theme we have for them, would their grandparents would have been"

"You should wait until we find out the genders, before putting the names in." He said softly as he washed her back.

"Alright"

"Only because we don't know what we are even having. Everything else is okay"

"And of course a picture of their handsome daddy" she said softly.

"And their beautiful mother"

She blushed.

He smiled.

She looked down to her stomach "We have twins growing in here. Your twins...I wish mom was still here, I miss her so much Sesshomaru...I know she's always watching over me..."

"She is forever in your heart, which means she is always here with you, and our babies." He said softly and placed his hands over her stomach.

She nodded and a few tears fell. "She was watching over us in the accident...it was like she pushed me to the side so they didn't get hurt...she held me while I was waiting for you...she was with me in the ER...." she said looking up at him.

He looked down at her. "I was so scared, I don't admit that often, but I was"

"I know, I felt it"

"I saw your blood trailing down your face, it felt like my heart stopped."

"I know my head is going to hurt for a few days and I will probably have nightmares, but I'm so glad I'm still here with you"

"Me too" Sesshomaru said softly and held her close.

She smiled at him and washed her front and over her small baby bump.

He buried his face in her neck, not wanting to let go.

She didn't mind him hold her like this.

He held her, not caring that he was showing her that he's emotional.

"Sesshomaru...I'm glad you are showing me emotions..."

"I almost lost you and our babies. I can't bear even thinking about it..." he whispered.

She turned around and held him.

He kissed her softly.

She kissed him back. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Is there anything you would like from me, other than me being your mate?" she asked him.

"I already have everything that I want and need" He smiled at her.

She kissed him.

He kissed her back.

"I'm so happy you chose me to be your mate"

"Me too"

"Will you wash my hair now? There is dried blood in it, then I wanna braid your hair, by then it should be time for a snack, and more Tylenol"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Lay back."

She did so.

He went her hair making sure not to get water in her face. He grabbed the shampoo and put somein his hand and massaged it in her hair.

She moaned softly. "I love when you do this"

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." He smirked. He continued to massage her scalp and lather her hair.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful, or I'll make you use that tongue" He said in a deep tone.

"Just because I can't have sex, doesn't mean I can't pleasure my man" she teased.

He smirked.

"I can't wait to be cleared for sex..."

"Just a couple of days my love." Sesshomaru said as he rinsed her hair then moved to the conditioner.

She moaned softly again.

He smiled and continued to massage the conditioner in.

"Mmm"

He rinsed her hair again and ran his fingers through getting any tangles out.

She moaned softly.

"All done my love"

"Thank you baby"

"You're more than welcome"

She smiled at him.

He kissed her softly.

She kissed him back

"Let's get out before you turn into a prune" He said.

She giggled, she then stood up and rung her hair out.

Sesshomaru watched her every movement.

She grabbed her two favorite towels and wrapped up in one an dried her hair with the other.

Sesshomaru unplugged the tub and stood up and got dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Have I told you lately that you're beautiful?" He whispered.

She blushed. "Thank you daddy, you are very handsome"

He kissed her cheek and released her from his hold and walked into the bedroom. He put on a loose pair of sweatpants.

She put on her outfit and noticed it was starting to get tight.

He walked back into the bathroom and fought himself not to groan.

"Would you like me to wear your t-shirt instead?"

"It doesn't matter what you wear" He simply said as he grabbed the brush and brushed his hair.

She grabbed hers and braided it before going to change her clothes.

"Why are you changing?" He asked.

"It's a little tight" she said softly.

"Well tight or not, it does look sexy on you. But if you want to change, your favorite shirt of mine is in the top drawer by the bed"

She went to get it.

He snagged a hair tie and went back into the bedroom. "You wanted to braid my hair"

"Yes, I did" she said taking the hair tie after putting on the shirt. "Thank you for telling me I look sexy...it's still hard to believe I'm having your babies"

"Honestly, I never thought it would happen, but I have come to realize that with your help, that I can do this. And knowing you're carrying our babies fill me with pride" He told her.

She hugged him from behind. "You'll be a great daddy to them"

"I hope you are right."

"You will be" she said separating his hair.

"Hn"

She started to braid his hair. "What did my scent smell like?"

"Vanilla, and fresh rain, and something else I can't replace"

She smiled. "Done"

He nodded and turned around and kissed her softly.

She kissed him back. "I'm getting hungry"

"What would you like?"

"Do we have peanut butter and jelly?"

Yes we do. What kind of jelly would you like?"

"Raspberry" she said.

"You're in luck. I have that in the fridge."

"Great"

He nodded and led her to the kitchen.

She got the bread and jelly. "Can you get the peanut butter? Please"

He reached up and got the peanut butter from the cabinet above them.

She took a single slice out and made a half sandwich.

Sesshomaru got some bread for himself.

She sat down to eat.

He made his sandwich and put everything away and then went and sat down beside her.

She all but a couple of bites.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm full, don't wanna over eat"

He nodded and finished his sandwich and what she couldn't finish.

"I don't wanna get in trouble for making myself sick" she said going to get her Tylenol and taking it.

"That is understandable." He said softly handing her a drink.

She drank it and and set it down. "Thank you" she said, sitting in his lap. "My favorite spot to sit"

He smirked. "Let's watch a movie. Your pick" he said softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Upstairs?" She asked.

"If that is what you wish"

She nodded and went to find Short Circuit. "Okay, I'm ready"

He picked her up and carried her to his room and set her on the bed. He took the movie and put it in the DVD player and turned on the TV.

She got on her side and waited for him.

Sesshomaru turned the light off, and slid into bed with her as the movie started.

She laid her head on his chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

A half an hour in, she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru just let the movie play.

As she slept she dreamt.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back.

She slept peacefully in his arms.

The next morning found her downstairs in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs and bacon, or attempting to cook.

Sesshomaru woke up and walked downstairs. "Does my little need help?" He asked as he watched her.

"Yes...I was trying to make this for you...you do so much for me..."

Sesshomaru smiled. "You are doing better with cooking. Last time you cooked, we couldn't tell what you were cooking"

"Thank you, I've been watching cooking shows" she said blushing.

He smiled. "And Kagome had been teaching you. I remember you telling me about it"

"Yes, at least I'm trying...do you want to try it?" she asked fearing the worst

He nodded to enlighten her.

She gave him a small plate full of bacon and eggs

Sesshomaru took it and grabbed a piece of bacon. He took a it was was surprised that it wasn't completely burnt. "Bacon isn't that bad. Still al ittle burnt but still edible"

"Try the eggs" she said softly.

Sesshomaru took a bite of the eggs. "These aren't that bad" he said taking another bite.

"Oh thank goodness" She said fighting back the tears.

"You did a good job. Just have to practice a little more. Wanna bite?" He asked then seen the tears threatening to fall. "Baby, it's okay. You did a really good job. I'm proud of you" He said softly

She took a bite "I did do better"

"See, I wouldn't lie to you my love"

She nodded. "I was afraid I failed again...I hate failing, now I can tell Kagome, I made you a decent breakfast, and I'm eating, and taking all my meds and I'm going to relax and watch a movie or anime, not sure yet, or a TV show"

Sesshomaru smiled

"So I don't get in trouble by daddy"

"Good girl"

She smiled and finished eating, then took her med and went to the living room, after turning off the burners

She put on the Gilmore Girls and laid down to watch it. She made it through a episode and a half.

Sesshomaru was cleaning up before checking on her.

She was sleeping with her Shigure plush.

Sesshomaru smirked.

The DVD continued to play.

Sesshomaru decided to do a little bit of research on what to expect in a pregnancy.

After a bit there was on knock the door.

Sesshomaru looked confused. They weren't expecting company. He got up and answered the door.

"Hi, we are here to deliver your baby gear" the driver said.

"Ohh yes, that's right. I'll show you the room to take the boxes." He said. "But please try to keep it down my fiance is napping"

They nodded and followed him.

Sesshomaru showed them the room.

They set the boxes down as quiet as they could.

Sesshomaru helped if needed.

One of the guys went back to the truck and got the paperwork for him to sign.

Seshomaru signed the papers. "Thank you"

The main mover nodded and pulled his partner out with him.

He watched them leave.

They got in the truck and left.

Asuna slowly woke up. "Oh, my DVD is over..."

"I guess it is...sorry I was busy with helping the delivery team take baby things to the nursery."

"Don't be sorry, it came?"

He nodded. "It's all in the nursery"

"Great" She said getting up.

"Let's go figure it out"

He smirked.

"Wait, food first, babies are hungry"

"What would you like?"

"I don't know, I am still not ready for heavy food yet..Oh! Rice and broccoli"

"I will get it started.

She nodded and followed him. "Daddy...I wanna suck your cock..."

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, really...it's not sex"

"Let me get your food started and I won't stop you he grinned.

She nodded and waited patiently.

Seshomaru went slowly knowing it was driving her crazy.

She was trying hard to wait.

"You're being mean daddy" she pouted

Sesshomaru looked over at her. Seeing she was staring at him. He had been done just acting like he was getting her food started. "Is it just me, but is it hot in here?" He asked taking his shirt off.

She moaned softly.

"Something wrong my love?"

She went to him and kissed around to his front.

"Answer me or I'll punish you" He said sternly.

She looked up at him. "You took your shirt off daddy...you know I can't resist that"

He chuckled.

She rubbed her hand against his cock.

He moaned softly.

"Permission to take daddy's pants down and suck his cock?"

"Permission granted"

She unbuckled his pants and took down his underear and started to suck him.

"Mmm..."

She took him all the way and looked up at him.

When she looked up at him she noticed that he was staring down at her biting his lip, moaning rom the pleasure she was bringing him.

She went all the way down and played with his balls.

"Fuck baby..."

She swirled her tongue around his entire cock.

He tangled his hand in her hair.

She moaned and took him all the way again.

"Ohh gods..if you keep this up, I'm going to cum..."

She continued to do so.

His hand tightened in her hair and held her there as he came.

She swallowed every drop he gave her.

He groaned and panted, struggling to stay standing.

She waited patiently for him to release her.

He let go of her hair. "You and that mouth of yours is amazing" He purred.

She pulled back and looked up at him and giggled.

He smirked.

"You love it"

"After you eat, it will be my turn to eat" He purred.

She nodded.

The timer buzzed for the rice and broccoli. "Your food is done"

She got up and went to fix herself a bowl. "Thank you daddy" She said

"You're welcome" He said and pulled up his pants.

"Can we watch something while I eat?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" The cooking channel?"

"Yes please" she said as she sat down.

Sesshomaru turned on the Food Network.

She smiled and ate

He smiled and sat down beside her.

They watched two episodes of Chopped.

Surprisingly Sesshomaru got really into watching the show.

They watched two more

Sesshomaru smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her

She snuggled in and slowly undressed, by the commercial she was naked.

"Naughty girl" He purred in her ear.

She giggled.

He moved over and pulled her so she was laying on her back. He crawled up her body and kissed her passionately.

She moaned and kissed him back.

He trailed kisses from her mouth and to her neck. When he reached the mark he left on her he licked it slowly.

She moaned loudly and arched her body for him.

He trailed further down until he reached her breasts. He groped the right as he took the left into his mouth.

She arched more and moaned.

He grazed his fangs over the peak of her nipple.

"Mmmm"

He licked and kissed his way to the other breast.

She moaned more

He took her nipple into his mouth and bit gentle.

She arched her back more moaning louder

He growled seductively and licked and nipped his way down further

"Ohh daddy" she moaned happily.

When he reached his destination he grinned up at her and dove into her pussy.

She grabbed his hair and moaned.

He moaned and flicked his tongue over her clit multiple times.

"Oh daddy..." she moaned and slowly move her hips against his mouth

He shot his tongue deep inside her.

She gasped in pleasure and moaned.

He went as deep as he could. His left hand came down and rubbed her clit as his tongue slid in and out of her pussy.

She moaned louder. "Oh daddy...." she moaned.

He growled and moaned making his tongue vibrate.

She squealed when he did and started to pant, wanting him buried deep in her pussy with his cock.

He replaced his tongue with two of his fingers. He was careful not to scratch her.

She moaned as loud as she could.

He licked and sucked on her clit.

She moaned and started to rub as well.

He pumped his fingers inside her.

"Oh daddy.." she panted.

He felt that she was getting close, and pumped faster. "Cum for me baby"

She did so and screamed out in pleasure.

Sesshomaru licked up everything she had to offer.

She let go of his hair and panted. "I love you..."

He licked her one last time and pulled away. "I love you too baby" He said as he licked his lips.

"Tomorrow, I want my daddy to me...can't I just have the tip daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Only if you're feeling better. Then I'll think about it"

"If I'm feeling better, I want the whole thing..." she said crawling into his lap.

He chuckled

Snuggled into him and started to fall asleep. "You give me the best orgasms...daddy..." she said.

His chest puffed out with pride and held her as she slept.

She slept contently in his arms.

He adjusted himself, and her, and laid them both on the couch.

She cuddled into him.

He held her close and nuzzled her neck.

She smiled in her sleep.

He placed his hands on her stomach.

He felt the faintest movement.

His eyes widened and kept his hands there.

He felt another faint movement.

He smiled and kept his hand on her stomach.

She slept on.

Sesshomaru held her as close as he could and slowly drifted into a light sleep.

"Daddy, I want pizza for dinner" she said in her sleep.

He smirked and nodded, knowing full well she would do it anyways, even if he had said no.

Sesshomaru loved every ounce of her and her stubbornness, he couldn't see being with anyone else. She was his to protect from now to her dying day. He was glad the accident hadn't been any worse than it was, he wouldn't know what to do if he had lost her.


End file.
